Gakuen Académie (École des arts martiaux)
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Le maître mot de cette académie ce n'est pas seulement de combattre avec ses mains mais avec son esprit, la sagesse est supérieure à la colère. Magie et amour se mêlent. Ainsi que de nombreux secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Invitation**

* * *

 **PDV Natsuki.**

Elle finit par sortir du ferry, malgré le mal mer qui l'avait prise tout le long de la traversée, elle crut ne pas s'en sortir vivante de ce calvaire. A l'extérieur, il faisait extrêmement chaud contrairement à Tokyo. Avec un sac à dos en main. Natsuki Kruger dont les cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, elle était habillée légèrement en bermuda marron ainsi que débardeur blanc, et lunette de soleil. Observa les alentours, au ponton, le spectacle était grandiose, une plage à perte de vue, avec du sable blanc et une mer azure. Et plus loin une marrée verdoyante de forêt, elle n'arrivait à en délimiter leur fin. Si elle devait passer ses vacances ici, ce serait le paradis, c'était tranquille, et apaisant. Non, elle plaisantait, cet endroit n'était pas du tout à ses goûts, sauf si elle pouvait faire des sports extrêmes, car se dorer la pilule sur la plage, et griller comme un bout de viande qu'on devait retourner à mi-cuisson, et assaisonner d'huile, ce n'était pas une de ses passions cachées.

Mais elle ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici. Elle fut tout de même soulagée d'atteindre la terre ferme. Elle avait voyagé pendant deux jours afin de se retrouver dans cette île mystérieuse de la Fuuka. Et quand elle remarqua que parmi les passagers, ils étaient seulement deux autres, cela semblait suspicieux. Ceux-ci avaient déjà pris leur direction.

La bluette qui se trouva donc seule, soupira, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête de venir à ce lieu ? Oh oui, elle voulait avoir des informations sur sa mère. Celle-ci avait disparu trois ans après sa naissance, elle avait toujours vécu avec son père. Celui-ci avait toujours été dans sa vie un grand soutien. Il était un maître des arts martiaux, et depuis qu'elle pouvait marcher, elle avait appris l'art de combattre. Les Krugers depuis de nombreuses générations combattaient tous les types d'art martiaux, c'était dans leurs gênes, et la jeune femme ne faisait pas partie des exceptions.

Depuis toujours, elle voyageait avec son paternel au bout du monde, elle apprenait la vraie vie des gens, que tout n'était pas acquis, ils étaient comme des vagabonds, ils gagnaient avec des travaux dans les champs et mines de l'argent pour vivre. Alors Natsuki malgré son très jeune âge de dix-neuf ans, était d'une très grande maturité. Elle avait vécu dans la pauvreté, avec le strict minimum. Elle avait vu des personnes plus pauvres qu'elle en Inde et en Chine, qui les avait accueillis sans rien demander en retour, elle apprit qu'il existait des personnes avec du cœur, et tout comme son contraire. Et tous ces gens étaient toujours joyeux, et ils ne se plaignaient jamais. Et quand elle comparait cette vie à celle des grandes mégalopoles, c'était le strict opposé. Les habitants étaient continuellement stressés, ils ne pensaient qu'acheter plus et encore, à avoir une meilleure position sur les autres. Les regards des autres étaient devenus leur priorité, et ce n'était plus pour vivre pour eux. Kruger s'étira en élevant les bras vers le ciel. Elle fit craquer ses articulations. Il n'y avait pas que du mauvais dans la société moderne. Elle sortit de son sac ses écouteurs Bluetooth, puis son mp4, elle chargea sa playlist. Et le rock s'intégra dans son audition. Elle était finalement prête à avancer. Et c'était ce qu'elle fit, elle devait certainement se diriger dans la forêt.

Après avoir atteint l'entrée boisée, elle chercha dans sa poche de son bermuda, et observa attentivement un papier froissé et jauni qu'elle avait en main. Il y avait le plan pour se trouver sur cette île mystérieuse, mais pas d'indication pour se diriger à la Gakuen Académie. Le vent brutal la chagrinait à tant l'empêcher de lire les informations. Elle se retourna pour observer tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée où elle se trouvait actuellement. Il y avait des arbres partout et pas la moindre trace d'un sentier, ou d'une voie qui la mènerait à destination. Elle hurla de frustration quand elle lit, **_seul ceux qui ont cœur pur pourront franchir les frontières du réel et de la réalité. Tout n'est pas ce qui est visible._**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ! Je ne suis pas venue pour jouer aux devinettes ! Mais pour avoir mes informations ! Je savais que cette femme rousse était suspicieuse. Pourquoi suis-je venue ?» Natsuki s'humidifia les lèvres, elle savait sa raison de cette venue dans cette île. Elle avait rencontré il y a près d'un mois cette étrange directrice d'école d'art martiaux de la Gakuen académie : Mai Tokiha.

* * *

 **Flash-back.**

Natsuki venait de terminer son travail de plonge dans un restaurant du centre-ville. Elle semblait exténuée, mais c'était normal, elle travaillait quotidiennement plus de dix heures par jours. Depuis que son père était mort de vieillesse, elle devait essayer de vraiment subvenir à ses besoins, d'avoir un appartement, de l'argent, des affaires. Elle ne voyageait plus aux quatre coins du monde pour s'entraîner, mais si elle n'avait jamais arrêté ses échauffements, elle s'entraînait indirectement pour ses actions quotidiennement, elle n'avait pas du tout perdu de son agilité et souplesse, mais elle ne la mettait pas directement à contribution avec de vrais combats, avec de vraies adversaires. Elle entendit des cris, et vit un homme vêtu de tout de noir avec une casquette à visière cacher en majeure partie son visage, passer rapidement en courant à ses côtés. 'Au voleur !' elle ne perdit pas son temps, le sourire aux lèvres, il y avait finalement un peu d'action. Elle poursuivit l'homme. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le rattraper. L'homme sentit cette présence indésirable, et se pressa dans sa course, bien qu'il trébuche, il poussa des gens sur le passage de la louve. Celle-ci les évita facilement, en se retournant sur elle-même. Les poubelles apparurent, elle ria, en les enjambant d'une grande facilité. Même du saut de haie était plus compliqué que ce petit parcours semé d'embûche.

Le voleur n'eut guère le choix de passer par la circulation, le feu était au vert, mais il traversa malgré tout au milieu du passage. Les voitures klaxonnèrent à son encontre, il se fit presque percuter par l'une d'elle, le pare-chocs atteint ses genoux, il tomba, mais ne fut pas blessé. Et parvient à traverser le danger. Il se retourna, et vit sa poursuivante au milieu de la voie. Une voiture n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, et s'apprêtait à la percuter de plein fouet, des hurlements s'éparpillèrent. Mais ce fut surtout la plus grande surprise. Natsuki avait sauté sur l'avant de la voiture, puis sur le toit, et elle fit un salto pour éviter la voiture, et elle atterrit sur le sol sans le moindre encombre, comme si de rien n'était. Elle rejoint sa proie qui était éberluée, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce monstre ? Au pied du mur, il sortit son couteau.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » Il menaça de la poignarder. Mais la brune ne semblait pas soucieuse, cependant quand elle vit une fillette d'à peine quatre aller en direction de l'enragée, elle devait intervenir avant qu'il ne se passe un malheur. Elle se rua sur l'homme qui pointait la lame en direction de sa poitrine, mais l'arme s'en vola sans qu'on puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Personne n'avait été blessé, et la police était intervenue. Des applaudissements retentirent par la bravoure de la jeune héroïne, qui se montra modeste. La propriétaire du sac volé se dirigea vers Natsuki qui s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin.

« Attendez ! » La louve se retourna, et vit se diriger vers une rousse à la coupe garçonne, aux yeux magenta, et avec une poitrine…bien…distinctive. Elle portait un jean bleu, ainsi qu'un pull gris et des escarpins.

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerai vous remercier de votre aide. C'était mon sac qui avait été volé, et il y avait des choses précieuses et inestimables à l'intérieur. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Cela l'est pour moi. Je remercie toujours ceux qui me sont en aide. C'est ainsi. » Insista la rouquine sous l'air impatient de son interlocutrice.

« Et je vous dis que je n'ai pas fait cela pour avoir une récompense ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Alors prenez ceci. » La rousse mit dans les mains de Kruger un papier. « Je pense que vous devriez lire, vous avez un fort potentiel Natsuki, et votre mère Saeko serait ravie que vous veniez dans mon académie. »

« Attendez ! Comment connaissez-vous mon nom et celui de ma mère ! » Cria la brunette en cherchant à rattraper cette inconnue, mais celle-ci s'était volatilisé comme par magie. Kruger observa le papier et vit le nom de Gakuen Académie. Ainsi qu'une invitation à intégrer le lieu. Il semblerait que notre protagoniste ait une nouvelle destination à visiter.

 **Fin du flash-back.**


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis contente que le début vous a plu. Il y aura dans cette fic pas mal d'action, de combat, et bien sûr de l'amour^^.

 **Guest** : Hi. Yes, another ff, I have a lot of idea, perhaps too much. Yes, it about Natsuki's mom and more. Of course there will be twists. You are welcome, thanks.

 **LinKun:** j'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite de cette histoire, il y aura pas mal de rebondissement.

* * *

 **II Que le jeu commence !**

Natsuki avait pris en main sa traversée dans la forêt de Fuuka. Ça n'allait pas être simple, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait trouver. Probablement un bâtiment vieillot, ou un château hantée et abandonnée couverte de mousse. Normalement, une académie devait être imposante, et loin de la vue du regard. Et elle n'arrivait pas à voir de sa position un quelconque bâtiment. Ni même où se diriger car tout se ressemblait tout autour d'elle, mais le mieux c'était de se diriger vers le nord, elle prit sa boussole, qui s'affola en tournant dans tout les sens. Impossible d'utiliser l'instrument. Le sol avait du métal ? Qu'importe, ce n'était pas un souci pour elle. Alors elle inspecta les alentours, et le ciel. Le ciel était d'un bleu et sans nuage, et le soleil était à son point culminant. Le soleil se lève à l'Est, et se couche à l'ouest, il est donc au Sud à midi, par logique le nord était à l'opposé du soleil. Elle trouva donc une direction où aller.

Soudainement, elle sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds. Était-ce un tremblement de terre ? Non, il semblerait que l'île mais surtout les arbres étaient en train de se déplacer, ou plutôt les branches étaient en train de se mouvoir et de s'allonger à son encontre. Les racines tentèrent de la prendre comme prisonnière. Elle fit des longues enjambées ainsi que salto pour les éviter. Et elle tomba sur le sol, une branche l'effleura dans le dos, elle eut la chance de ne pas s'être fait capturée…pour le moment.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel avec cette île ! Je ne suis pas dans Hunger game ! » Aboya la bluette qui se mit à courir quand une tempête de feuille fanée se déchaîna sur son passage, l'empêchant de continuer sa course folle, le vent était si puissant, qu'elle glissa en arrière sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer. Elle se protégea des assauts avec ses avants bras, mais cela ne lui permit pas de se défendre correctement contre un ennemi invisible. Des pierres de taille moyennes se dirigèrent en sa direction, il était impossible qu'elle les évite. Elle s'en prit une directement sur le genou, elle hurla de douleur en s'affaissant sur le sol, une autre pierre lui coupa au niveau de sa pommette, du sang gicla de la profonde entaille. Une autre pierre parvient à atteindre directement son estomac, le souffle coupé, elle roula rapidement sur le côté. Un branchage l'attrapa ferment par la cheville et la souleva du sol à plusieurs mètres du sol, si elle tombait la tête la première, son crâne serait brisé. Pendu en l'air, les pierres revenaient en sa direction. Elle évita les projectiles avec adresse, mais pas toutes beaucoup trop nombreuses. Une pierre atteint son épaule. Elle crut qu'il allait se déboîter, elle devait se concentrer à tout prix. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si elle restait immobilisée de la sorte. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de se produire, mais si elle ne réagissait pas plus rapidement, elle finirait pas se comparer à une passoire, recouverte de trou. Natsuki ferma les yeux, elle essaya de se concentrer sur son environnement. Elle parvient à visualiser en slow motion les pierres qui arrivaient en sa direction. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, c'était un tout nouveau regard qu'elle arborait. Sombre, et sans aucune émotion qui s'y échappait. Kruger repoussa brutalement une pierre avec son avant, et celle-ci s'écrasa en fracas sur le sol, comme un météore qui percuta la terre ferme. Un trou profond s'y dessina, elle continua son exploit à plusieurs reprises. Les mouvements de ses bras furent si rapides, qu'on ne pouvait pas les distinguer à l'œil nu. Finalement, la louve termina de parer les assauts. Elle brisa avec son pied la branche qui la retient prisonnière, et glissa contre l'écorce afin de parvenir en un seul morceau sur la terre ferme.

* * *

« Impressionnant. Elle est très douée cette petite. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle a un potentiel incroyable. C'est bien une Kruger. J'ai hâte de découvrir son véritable potentiel. » Dit une voix qui regardait avec la plus grande délectation ce magnifique spectacle. La directrice de la Gakuen Académie était en train de visualiser les exploits de la bluette à travers plusieurs caméras et drones qui étaient disséminés un peu partout dans la forêt. C'était la directrice qui avait produit ces changements d'environnement avec sa magie, et la technologie. Elle testait cette jeune femme, peu de personne connaissait son établissement, et elle avait raison d'avoir cru au potentiel de cette adolescente. La première phase du test venait de se terminer, l'art du combat, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle surpasser largement les élèves de son établissement, bien qu'elle pouvait toujours s'améliorer. Mais maintenant, c'était la deuxième partie de l'épreuve, celle de survie. Tokiha était impatiente de voir la suite. Elle comprenait mieux les gens qui regardaient les émissions de survie, c'était palpitant. Elle pourrait devenir accroc.

« Madame la directrice ? » La nommée sursauta, et fit tomber son téléphone sur le sol. Elle reprit son souffle, heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas brisé. Elle le reprit rapidement en main, et se rassit de manière professionnelle derrière son bureau. Elle vit qui était entrée, et la rouquine se mit à sourire chaleureusement.

« Oh Shizuru, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ma fille. » La dite fronça les sourcils quand elle vit auparavant la rousse observer très attentivement son téléphone. C'était très rare que la directrice soit accrochée à la technologie, en réalité, elle détestait cela. Suspicieuse, la châtain s'enquit avec précaution.

« Est-ce qu'un intrus s'est aventuré dans les environs ? Dois-je y aller, ou envoyer nos élèves ? »

« Non, ne te fais pas de souci, tout va parfaitement bien. » Sourit de manière enjouée la Gakuencho. Le professeur aux rubis semblait encore plus perplexe, elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas stupide, la directrice lui cachait quelque chose, et elle allait lui faire avouer quoi, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Mais rien du tout Shizuru. » La nommée, s'humidifia les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas passer par ce moment, mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle mit sa fierté de côté, et dit les joues légèrement rougies :

« Mère…ce n'est pas votre genre de vous enfermer dans votre bureau sans déjeuner, ou faire un tour dans les couloirs. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Dites le moi si ce n'est pas important. Et je ne vous importunerai plus. »

« Tu m'as appelé maman ? » S'enquit folle de joie la rousse à la plus grande consternation de son interlocutrice qui voulait partir en courant, surtout quand elle vit Mai se lever de son fauteuil.

« Non ! J'ai dit …hmm…mé..mère…l'océan... » Protesta la beauté à la chevelure miel qui était de plus en plus gênée, pourquoi elle avait dit ce mot, elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à sa mort.

« C'est la même chose ! Je suis heureuse ! Viens me donner un gros câlin. »

« Il est hors de question ! » Objecta la châtain qui oublia pourquoi elle avait insisté autant, elle préféra rebrousser chemin, c'était le mieux. Avant qu'elle ne franchise la sortie, Viola entendit :

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant pour notre école, et même en général, elle est différentes de nos élèves. Je pense qu'elle te plaira beaucoup. » Shizuru se mit à ricaner froidement en ajoutant un bien sûr, et partit sans rien ajouter d'autre. La directrice sourit, elle se concentra de nouveau sur son spectacle, mais lorsqu'elle tapota sur l'écran de son téléphone, elle changea les caméras ainsi que les vues, et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, ils étaient en grande partie hors d'usage.

« Hé bien, j'ai trouvé un adversaire de choix, tu m'intrigues de plus en plus Natsuki. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, j'ai d'autres espions sur mon île. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Alors, je vais vous demander vos avis pour les personnages que vous voulez voir dans la suite de l'histoire. Ils feront partis des élèves et professeurs._

* * *

 **III Le sort est lancé.**

 **PDV Natsuki.**

Le temps défila si rapidement, il faisait déjà nuit encre. Natsuki était près de falaise rocheuse, elle se demandait si ce lieu était vraiment naturel. Pas mal de chose paraissait artificiel, cette île n'était pas entièrement naturelle. Et elle avait trouvée mais surtout détruit pas mal de caméras qui l'épiaient comme une bête de foire. Elle avait mal au pied face à cette marche, elle vit qu'il avait un chemin de l'autre côté, mais le souci, c'était qu'il y avait une distance d'au moins cinq mètres de distance entre les deux parois rocheuse, et si elle se ratait, le vide qui était sous ses pieds était si impressionnant, elle n'aurait aucune chance de survivre. Cependant, son instinct lui dit de franchir cet espace. La bluette savait que c'était une épreuve, ce n'était pas normal tout ce qui se produisait en cet endroit. Et elle mettrait sa main au feu que c'était cette étrange directrice qui lui mettait autant de bâton dans les roues. La raison ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle aurait à tout prix ses réponses. Alors Kruger prit de la distance, et elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Elle bondit dans le vide, et continua de bouger ses jambes en l'air pour ne pas perdre son élan. Elle parvient à attraper le rebord de la falaise. Mais elle perdit le contact avec la pierre, et elle glissa le long de la paroi. Comme une enragée, elle s'accrocha à tous ce qui pouvait la retenir d'une chute fatal. Et elle parvient à s'agripper à un petit trou. En sueur, l'héroïne aux émeraudes se mit à gémir de douleur. Ses ongles étaient en sang, et tambourinaient. Mais la douleur ne l'arrêta, elle se mit à escalader le mur à la force de sa volonté, et parvient à en venir à bout. Sur la terre ferme, la louve s'allongea sur le sol, et reprit son souffle. Elle se mit à hurler de frustration. Elle avait envie d'abandonner la recherche de cette foutue académie ! Elle trouverait autre part les informations sur sa mère. Toutefois, ce n'était pas seulement pour sa mère qu'elle était venue en ces lieux. Elle avait besoin de réponses à certaines de ces questions. Alors la bluette se leva en titubant. Elle devait trouver un endroit pour se reposer afin de continuer le reste du chemin.

 ** _Quelques minutes plus tard._**

Ce n'était pas une perte de temps d'être venu du côté de cette île, la protagoniste adepte des arts martiaux avait trouvée une source d'eau qui s'écoulait le long de rocher. Elle s'y jeta dessus, et remplit sa gourde de cette précieuse denrée. Elle se leva le visage ainsi que ses bras. Le sang avait séché, elle devait avoir une tête terrible. Pendant ce temps de 'calme', elle prit sa trousse de secours, et mit des bandages à ses blessures ouvertes. Elle prit des barres aux céréales, ainsi que ration de survie pour contrer la faim qui s'amusait en tambour avec son estomac. Il fallait maintenant que fasse un feu, et qu'elle trouve un endroit pour dormir un peu, et elle repartirait à l'aube. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle danger l'attendait. Elle devait toujours être sur ses gardes.

Natsuki continua son exploration de cette vaste forêt, et trouva au loin une caverne, et elle inspecta les alentours. C'était beaucoup trop silencieux. Et observa le sol…quelque chose de carmin sur l'herbe…elle s'abaissa et toucha la substance, puis elle se mit à le sentir…ce n'était pas bon, c'était du sang…et quand elle prêta plus attention, il y avait de plus en plus de tâche d'hémoglobine, ainsi que la carcasse dépeçait d'un animal…et un grognement peu rassurant s'échappa de la caverne. Un immense ours noir sortit de sa tanière, il était terrifiant. De nombreuses cicatrices parsemées son visage et corps. Natsuki savait qu'il allait l'attaquer, elle était sur son territoire. Bien qu'elle était experte en combat, elle était en trop mauvais état pour affronter un animal sauvage mais surtout imprévisible. Et sans une arme quelconque pour se défendre, elle ne pourrait se porter victorieuse. Alors elle le fixa, et l'animal se mit sur ses pattes arrière, et gronda. Les oiseaux effrayaient, fuirent, et Natsuki leur emboîta le pas. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, elle courut le plus rapidement possible, elle n'osa perdre son temps à voir où se trouvait son prédateur, elle pouvait parfaitement l'entendre la poursuivre. La bluette se prit au visage des gifles des branchages des arbres, elle trébucha sur une pierre qui rencontrait sa course endiablée, et tomba sur le sol en roulant sur elle-même. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, non venait de tomber dans une pente.

« Oh merddeuuuuuux ! » Elle hurla face à la chute imminente et douloureuse, l'ours n'avait pas continué de la poursuivre, et la louve roula sans fin, elle tenta de se protéger, en mettant ses avants bras devant son visage. Finalement, elle finit par toucher le plat du sol.

* * *

 ** _Pendant ce temps._**

« Attention, on se salue. » Dit Shizuru qui était vêtu de la combinaison de judo, en face d'elle se trouvait un étudiant qui se courbait comme elle.

« On lève le poing pour m'attaquer. » Ce que fit son élève.

« On bloque, on abaisse, et on soulève. » Le professeur avait attrapé l'avant bras puis avait abaissé son adversaire vers le sol, ensuite elle le retourna, pour le mettre à terre sur le sol. Les autres élèves étaient toujours autant béa de leur professeur. Ses admiratrices n'arrêtaient pas de pinailler, qu'elle était gracieuse, belle, forte. C'était le professeur la plus populaire de l'académie, et la plus jeune. Certes, elle avait vingt-huit ans, et cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'elle enseignait le combat, mais paraissait avoir dix-huit, dix-neuf ans tant qu'elle était bien conservée. Mais peut être était-ce dû au sport, et à ses entraînements quotidiens. Alors que la châtain allait appeler un autre élève pour mettre en pratique sa leçon. Elle sentit comme le sol trembler, et les secousses deviennent de plus en plus violent. Puis soudainement, plus rien.

« Le sceau a été rompu ? Impossible ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » S'enquit abasourdit Shizuru, elle oublia totalement son cours, et courut en dehors de sa salle de cours, poursuivit par ses étudiants qui étaient aussi très curieux de savoir ce qu'il se produisait. Tous s'observaient d'interrogation. Le professeur aux rubis fut rejoint par d'autres de ses collègues, ils semblaient tout aussi perdus sur la situation. Et finalement, la directrice Tokiha, avec un immense sourire arriva et descendit les escaliers, puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie de son établissement. Et une foule impatiente et dubitative l'accompagna. Les résidents de l'école virent une personne se diriger vers leur académie.

« Madame la directrice, que se passe t-il ? Dois-je neutraliser cet intrus ? » S'enquit Viola qui était prête à défendre l'établissement, ainsi que les résidents du moindre danger. C'était rare, non, c'était la première fois qu'une personne entre dans ces lieux.

« La pauvre Natsuki, elle vient d'affronter les trois épreuves de notre île, je pense que tu la tuera si tu l'affrontes, et elle ne pose aucun problème. C'est même le contraire. » Rassura la rousse qui allait accueillir en bonne et due forme leur nouvelle invitée.

« Les trois épreuves ? Vous parlez de l'examen de fin d'année qu'on donne aux troisièmes années ? C'est impossible, elle n'a pas pu les passer toute seule. Normalement, nos élèves sont en groupe de cinq, et ils sont surveillés par des professeurs en cas de dangers. Et très peu réussissent l'épreuve. »

« Hé bien, nous avons une exception ici, je te l'avais dit qu'elle était incroyable. » Shizuru venait de comprendre la situation, la gakuencho devait certainement surveiller cette jeune femme. Mais pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'il y aurait une nouvelle élève dans l'académie. Et passer un test aussi dangereux, elle ne comprenait pas la rouquine.

« On dirait que je suis finalement arrivée. Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous madame la directrice ! Si je pouvais je vous mettre mon poing dans votre figure. » Sourit la brunette qui était dans un mauvais état, mais surtout trempée par la pluie torrentielle qui était en train de s'abattre sur elle. Viola attrapa le bluette, et se mit à la menacer :

« Ce n'est pas une manière de vous adresser à notre directrice. » Mais la louve trop exténuée pour répondre, s'écroula dans les bras du professeur.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci d'avoir donnée vos personnage ainsi que pour les commentaires, ça me pousse à publier plus vite. J'ai bien ris en écrivant ce chapitre._

* * *

 **IV Nouvelles rencontres.**

Natsuki se mit à grommeler et à se retourner dans tout les sens, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, elle ouvrit les paupières et se mit à hurler de terreur quand elle vit un visage étranger dans son champ de vision. Un homme était en train de lui sourire. Méfiante, elle se leva de son lit.

« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? » S'enquit la bluette, alors qu'elle se mit à rougir jusqu'au oreille quand elle remarqua qu'elle portait uniquement une blouse. Elle chercha partout du regard ses précieux vêtements.

« Je suis l'infirmier de l'école. Reito Kanzaki. » Et un sourire éclatant comme une publicité pour une marque de dentifrice. Génial, il y en a qui sont heureux ici. La louve inspecta les alentours, elle retira la perfusion qui était dans son bras, et se mit à froncer des sourcils. Petite pièce, petite fenêtre dans un coin, c'était froid et de couleur écrue. Très accueillant comme pièce, comme ce lieu en général.

« Je suis à la Gakuen Académie, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Et vous avez une grande impression à votre arrivée. »

« Mouais, ce n'était pas fait exprès que je fasse la survivante dans cette île hostile. Euh… où ses mes vêtements ? » Le jeune homme se mit de nouveau à sourire, et s'en alla de la pièce, puis revient quelques secondes plus tard. Il donna une pile de vêtement, qui n'appartenait visiblement à la bluette. C'était une sorte de survêtement. Un pantalon droit noir avec des bandes rouge et jaune sur le côté. Et une sweet noir, avec en emblème un phénix, et écrit Gakuen académie. La bluette roula des yeux, c'était beaucoup trop voyant à son goût, bien qu'il y ait une prédominance de noir. Son jean lui manquait déjà, ainsi que ses baskets, car les chaussures d'ici c'était des bottines noires, pas du tout son style vestimentaire.

« Donc…mes vêtements ? » Insista l'héroïne aux émeraudes. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se déguiser.

« Hors service. On a du les jeter à la poubelle. Impossible de les récupérer, ils étaient tâchés de sang, de boue, et troués. Mais en attendant, vous avez les vêtements des élèves de l'école en attendant de vous en trouver d'autre. » Kruger soupira, elle n'avait guère le choix que de prendre ces vêtements.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant deux jours. »

« C'est ce que tu as fait. Tu avais certainement besoin de beaucoup de repos. Mais tu n'as aucun souci de santé. Et tu as parfaitement guéri de tes blessures, il faudra juste faire attention à ne pas faire trop d'effort d'un coup. » Natsuki se leva d'un bond et se changea rapidement, alors que l'infirmier se retourna pour laisser de l'intimité à la jeune femme. Il remarqua qu'il pouvait la voir à travers la fenêtre. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle ait seulement dix-neuf ans. Elle avait l'apparence d'une femme, svelte, musclé, avec une peau extrêmement blanche, et des courbes qui soulignait bien sa féminité. Embarrassé de cet examen involontaire, l'homme regarda le sol. Kanzaki avait l'habitude que les étudiantes de l'académie viennent le draguer, elles prenaient n'importe quels moyens d'attirer son regard. Mais jamais il n'avait fauté. Et pourtant il avait de nombreuses occasions. Et les étudiantes étaient bourrées d'hormone, c'était leur fantasme, les professeurs, et les personnes plus âgées qu'elle.

« Oh… je comprends mieux…ma vessie…excusez-moi…euh… vous êtes ? »

« Reito…Reito Kanzaki. » Répondit celui-ci en se retournant, bien qu'il n'ose pas faire face à sa patiente, tant qu'elle n'était pas entièrement vêtue. Il se recula, quand la concernée se trouva en face de lui. Tout habillée. Il était surpris de voir qu'elle était aussi grande que lui. Et pourtant il faisait facilement un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il inspecta la jeune femme, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était très belle, et elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une étudiante. Elle avait un visage fin, délicat, et une grande maturité s'éveillait dans son regard. Il avait l'impression de voir Shizuru Viola, mais en moins…coincée, et plus ouverte sur les autres.

« Où sont les toilettes s'il vous plait ? » Grimaça la bluette qui essaya de ne pas sautiller sur place. Mais l'envie était si pressante. Et son interlocuteur dut retenir un rire. Vous sortez de l'infirmerie, vous allez à droite et c'est tout au fond à gauche. La fusée aux jades avait déjà pris la sortie, et l'infirmier se mit à sourire. Et des étudiantes entrèrent dans son espace de travail, elles lui parlèrent, mais il se mit simplement à rire.

* * *

Natsuki arriva finalement à destination de son salut, mais surtout de sa vessie qui n'en pouvait plus, et elle ouvrit en grand la porte. À sa plus stupéfaction, il y avait une personne à l'intérieur des toilettes. La bluette était certaine que la porte n'était pas verrouillée quand elle l'avait ouverte. Elle vérifia de nouveau si elle n'avait pas rêvée. Elle vit bien une jeune femme et son string rouge qui glissait sur ses mollets. "Oh...m*rde..."

« Oups…pardon, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici »…Des rubis incendiaires l'accueillirent. Kruger se mit à rire bêtement. Elle était dans la merde…ahaha…ce n'était même pas drôle. Notre protagoniste avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette personne. Mais où? Elle évita un rouleau de papier toilette dans sa direction.

« TOI ! DÉGAGE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! COMMENT OSES-TU VENIR ICI ! » Hurla comme une harpie la voix à accent.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute! La porte était ouverte! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ! »

« Tu es idiote ou quoi ! C'est écrit sur le mur que le verrou de la porte est cassée, et qu'il faut faire attention! » La beauté sombre déglutit, et vit le papier, qui était en train de se détacher du mur, elle le recolla avec le scotch, et lu : 'Attention la porte ne se ferme pas, veuillez tapa à la porte avant d'entrer.' Et l'illumination. Natsuki se tapa le poing dans sa paume de main.

« Ah, tu es cette femme qui voulait me mettre la racler quand je suis arrivée ici ! »

« Je compte jusqu'à trois, si tu ne pars pas, je te tue. » Avertit Shizuru qui balança la balayette des toilettes à l'intruse. La bluette claqua la porte, et prit ses jambes à son coup. Elle ne savait pas qui était exactement cette personne, ni si elle avait une place importante dans cette académie, mais elle lui avait fait certainement une terrible impression. Elle devrait s'excuser. Mais pour le moment, elle devait trouver un lieu pour soulager sa vessie.


	5. Chapter 5

**V Injustice**

* * *

Natsuki avait le sourire aux lèvres après s'être soulagée. Bien que le faire derrière des buissons, ce n'avait pas été sa première idée. Mais qu'importe, elle allait maintenant voir la directrice de cette école, et demander des explications sur ce petit jeu qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. Et le plus important, elle voulait des réponses concernant sa mère.

La bluette traversa le long labyrinthe qu'était le couloir de l'école, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée où il fallait aller. De plus, les étudiantes d'ici n'étaient pas très conciliantes quand elle leur demanda poliment leur chemin. La plupart la toisaient du regard, comme si elle était le paria. Kruger ne comprenait pas cette évidente hostilité à son égard. Puis elle entendit :

 ** _« C'est cette impertinente qui s'est jeté dans les bras de Shizuru-sama ? »_**

 ** _« Oui, elle est vraiment très laide, et pathétique, comme si notre Shizuru va se laisser séduire par cette gamine. »_**

 ** _« Oui Shizuru-sama est notre déesse, elle ne se mêlerait pas avec ça. Elle avait juste pitié d'elle. C'est parce qu'elle a un très bon cœur, elle est merveilleuse, douce, intelligente, parfaite.»_**

 ** _« Oui faire sembler de s'évanouir. Il y en a qui sont prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer.»_**

 ** _« Vous avez entendue, elle a réussi au la main l'épreuve de survie, et sans la moindre aide. »_**

 ** _« Ce sont des mensonges, ça se voit qu'elle est faible, elle a dû tricher pour rentrer ici. Impossible seule Shizuru-sama a réussi cette épreuve, et elle avait durée trois jours. »_**

 ** _« Peut être qu'elle a couché pour venir ici. »_**

 ** _« Oui on m'a dit qu'elle a tenté de séduire notre dieu, l'infirmier Kanzaki. »_**

 ** _« C'est qu'une salope. On va lui pourrir la vie si elle ose rester ici.»_**

 ** _« Non, elle n'a aucune chance de rester. Elle n'a pas le niveau. ça se voit qu'elle est une minable, elle va voir qu'elle est sa place ici. »_**

* * *

Natsuki se mit à rire, qui sont les gamines ici à colporter des ragots pareilles ? Cela sentait à plein nez que ces personnes étaient jalouses d'elle, et cherchaient à la blesser. Mais il lui fallait beaucoup plus pour l'irriter. Et qui était cette Shizuru-sama ? La bluette ne s'en préoccupa, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle continua de poursuivre sa route, et en avait par-dessus la tête de ces couloirs. Elle s'arrêta un moment près d'une fenêtre, et inspira l'air frais qui entrait.

« Je déteste cette Viola ! Elle ne se croit supérieur parce qu'elle a réussi l'épreuve de survie, et qu'elle est devenue le plus jeune professeur de cette maudite école ! Elle est la pire prof que nous aillons ici ! Comment elle a pu prendre la partie de ces pestes ! L'élite de Shizuru-sama ? Quelles conneries ! Oh oui, elles sont les prodiges de l'école ! Et nous, les autres, on est de la merde ! On a qu'à crever c'est ça ? » Pesta une voix. Natsuki fut surprise de la haine, et vit en bas, une étudiante qui portait le même vêtement qu'elle. Ce fut une rousse aux yeux verts, elle était en compagnie d'une camarade. Une petite blonde qui lui attrapa la main. Hé bien ! Cette Shizuru-sama n'avait pas que des fans.

« Nao, ne parle pas aussi fort. Si on nous entendait ! On pourrait être renvoyée ! »

« Alyssa. Je m'en fiche que l'on nous entende ! Il faut que l'on réagisse ! Elles te maltraitent ces filles à papa ! Parce qu'elle sont celles qui donnent de l'argent à cette académie, elle se croient tout permis ? Elles nous rabaissent parce que nous venons d'un orphelinat, elles croient qu'on n'a pas de fierté. Je ne peux supporter que l'on te fasse du mal, tu es ma petite sœur ! »

« Elles ne m'ont rien fait… » Dit timidement la blonde de manière honteuse. Sa sœur lui attrapa l'avant, et Alyssa se mit à gémir de douleur. Elle retira le vêtement, et de nombreuses marques étaient sur sa peau. Des coups divers, avec divers objets. Kruger serra ses mains contre le bord de la fenêtre. Elle se rappela lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, son père et elle avait été battue par des habitants d'un village, les croyants coupables de vol. Mais ce n'était pas eux, et la vérité fut découverte, mais aucune trace de culpabilité, ou des excuses.

« Et ça c'est ce que j'ai pu voir ! Je vais dire deux mots à leur chef, qu'elles soient les filles de riches entrepreneurs, du président de la république ou je ne sais qui, je m'en fous ! Je leur botterai le cul. » Kruger se mit à sourire, elle appréciait beaucoup le caractère de feu de cette rouquine. Elle aussi n'apprécierait pas cette injustice si on osait toucher à sa famille. Qu'importe qui était son adversaire. Et la jeune rousse s'en alla, à sa suite sa sœur. Cette académie n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'elle ne le paraissait.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard. Natsuki vit la petite blonde de tout à l'heure, elle était effrayée, et le visage couvert de griffure, et de sang.

« S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. Ma grande sœur va se faire tuer ! » Les autres élèves n'écoutaient pas, elles faisaient même mine de ne pas remarquer sa présence.

« Pitié, l'élite va la tuer. Vous devez les arrêter, ou au moins leur parler. Je ne vous demander rien d'autre. Je ne peux pas perdre ma sœur. » Pleura la blonde qui se fit repousser violemment. Elle allait tomber sur le sol, toutefois, elle fut attrapée dans sa chute. Et ce fut Natsuki. Celle-ci se mit à sourire amicalement, et dit d'une voix douce :

« Où est ta sœur ? » La petite blonde hoqueta, et répondit :

« Dans la cour arrière. Tu vas venir l'aider. Pitié. »

« Bien sûr que je vais le faire. »

« Promets-le moi ! » Insista la blonde qui ne croyait en personne dans cette académie, ils se croyaient les meilleurs, mais en réalité, ils étaient des lâches. Natsuki tendit son petit doigt, et le serra contre celle de la jeune fille, puis elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement sa chevelure.

« Promis. » Alyssa se remit sur ses jambes, et se mit à courir. La bluette la suivit. Elles entendirent des gémissements. Alyssa se dirigea vers les cries, et elle vit en face d'elle, sa sœur était battue par l'élite. Deux étudiantes la retinrent par les bras, et elle se faisait frapper sans répit. Le sang giclait sans fin. Le visage de Nao était déformé par les coups.

« NAO ! » La dite était sonnée. Et le chef du groupe avait un bâton de combat en main. La rousse fut agenouillée sur le sol comme pour une exécution, et elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup direct. Alyssa hurla ; et elle se fermait les yeux avec ses mains. Un crack effrayant résonna. La blonde osa finalement regarder, à sa plus grande surprise, comme des agresseuses. Natsuki était intervenue à temps. Avec son poing, elle avait brisé le bâton en deux. Bien que sa main soit ensanglantée, elle ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre douleur. Un petit sourire ornait les traits de son visage. Elle retira son sweet-shirt, et le donna à Nao, qui était toujours dans un piteux état. Elle appela sa petite sœur, qui accourut vers son aînée.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'être à plusieurs et s'en prendre lâchement une seule personne. Et vous êtes l'élite de la lâcheté, car sincèrement, vous n'avez rien d'envieux. Si vous voulez vous battre contre quelqu'un. Je suis partante. » Et c'est comme si les autres étudiantes prient sa demande avec sérieux, elles se jetèrent sur la brune. Celle-ci donna des coups de pied retournés, elle utilisa même une des étudiantes pour la pousser contre sa camarade et toutes les deux tombèrent brutalement sur le sol. Elle souleva même une autre du sol, qui voltigea contre un arbre. Maintenant que trois était hors de service, il ne restait plus que leur chef. Une étudiante à l'étrange coupe de cheveux courte d'un côté et longue de l'autre. Sa chevelure émeraude était proche de la couleur des yeux de notre protagoniste, et ses yeux étaient magenta.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je suis la meilleure de l'école. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Aussi je te ferai partir de cette école en une fraction de seconde, je n'aurai qu'à claquer-» Et Natsuki avait fait une simple balayette à la bavarde, celle-ci s'écroula sur le dos, et la louve prit le bâton qu'avait en main son adversaire.

« Ceux qui se vante le plus, son ceux qui font le moins. Qu'importe qui que tu sois, tu es un vermisseau pour moi. Tu penses avoir du pouvoir, et être la meilleure ? Regardes-toi. Tu as besoin de martyriser les autres en groupe, et tu ne peux me battre? Qui devrais avoir peur ? »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! » Hurla consterner une voix.

« Shizuru-sama...c'est cette folle... elle nous a attaquée pour rien. » Gémit Tomoe comme un enfant apeurée.

Quand le professeur Viola avait entendu qu'il y avait une bagarre à l'extérieur, elle ne voulait pas y croire, jamais il n'y avait eu de problème à la Gakuen. Et elle vit Tomoe, sa meilleure élève, qui était sur le sol, elle était menacée d'une pointe en bois au niveau de sa gorge, et trois autres élèves en train de gémir sur le sol, elle vit rouge. C'était cette nouvelle élève qui avait fait des siennes. Elle ne le permettrait pas !

Elle retourna violemment Kruger, et s'apprêtait à la gifler à cause du chaos que celle-ci avait provoqué, mais la dite semblait être très en colère, et retient avec force le poignet du professeur.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI Fougue.**

« Je ne peux te permettre de mettre du désordre dans cette école. Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu me lâche pendant que je suis conciliante, il ne faudra pas te plaindre par la suite. » Menaça le professeur aux rubis, alors qu'elle souriait furieusement. Natsuki ria froidement, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, si cette femme bornée ouvrait un peu ses yeux, elle verrait ce qui clochait tout autour d'elle. Mais non, elle était en train de l'affronter, croyant qu'elle avait pris le bon parti. Juste parce qu'elle était professeur, et plus âgée, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir raison. Elle était immature et butée. Elle aurait pu interroger Nao et sa petite sœur. Elle aurait pu voir sa main blessée, elle aurait pu voir que l'élite s'était battue contre une personne, et elles étaient moins blessée que celle qu'elles avaient agressée.

« Oh mais vous êtes le string rouge ! » Réalisa la bluette, c'était cette femme coincée, qui lui hurlée dessus quand elle l'avait malencontreusement vu dans les toilettes, tandis que son interlocuteur rougit de colère. C'était en moment embarrassant pour elle. Alors ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Natsuki remarqua le changement de comportement quand elle la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il y avait uniquement du mépris dans son regard sang. Il devait y avoir un sens caché.

« Toi ! Je savais que tu allais provoquer des problèmes ici. Je n'accepterai pas qu'une élève perturbatrice entre dans notre école. » La louve balança le bout de bois contre un arbre, et se planta à l'intérieur de l'écorce, Kruger était véritablement fâchée. Elle s'en foutait éperdument de rentrer ou non dans cette école, ce n'était pas du tout sa priorité. Et vu la mentalité ambiante, ce n'était pas une perte de ne pas appartenir à ses gens, seul une minorité valaient le coup, mais les autres trop pourri par l'orgueil et le pouvoir ne voient plus qu'en face de leur nez.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici en tant qu'élève, et franchement, il faudrait me payer pour que je reste ici, et pour moi l'argent n'a pas de valeur, comme cette école. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'êtes pas appréciée, et que l'on vous déteste, vous jugez les choses rapidement sans connaitre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, parce que vous vous croyez supérieure aux autres. On vous dit que vous êtes parfaite, mais je vois tellement de défaut devant mes yeux. L'ignorance, le favoritisme, la colère. Vous devriez plus enseigner le respect, la confiance, et la justice à vos élèves. Et je ne vois rien de cela, j'avais eu au début une bonne impression sur cette école, mais il y a une telle rivalité, et mesquinerie, c'est répugnant. Je peux vous laissez tranquille si vous vous excusez de votre bêtise, alors que vous n'étiez pas présente. » Viola ricana, comment osait cette effrontée ? Jamais elle ne s'excuserait.

« Je pourrais te retourner cette phrase, excuses-toi du mal que vous avez fait, et pars de cette école. »

« Mademoiselle Viola, elle n'a rien fait, elle nous a aidé ma sœur et moi-même ! » Déclara Alyssa en pleurs.

« C'est une menteuse ! Cette bluette, elle l'a menacée, si elle mentait, elle ne ferait pas de mal à sa sœur et à elle, regardez comme ce monstre s'est acharnée sur elle. » Déclara une des étudiante élite. Elle fusilla la blonde qui baissa aussitôt de peur son regard.

« Monstre ? Oh tu n'as pas tout vu, je vais te faire payer. Toi, je vais te faire regretter de dire ses mots ! » Cracha la louve, mais elle se fit pousser sur le côté. Et le professeur à la cascade miel se mit en face de Kruger.

« Shizuru-sama, je vais appeler la directrice. » Tomoe dit, elle se mit à sourire sournoisement en direction de la bluette, qui était impassible. Elle fit un signe avec son pouce qui coupa au niveau de son cou. « Vous avez vu ! Elle est une malade ! Il faut l'enfermer ou la mettre en prison, c'est un danger public ! Je vais vous aider Shizuru-sama. »

« Non Tomoe, ne te mêle pas de cela. » La combattante aux jades roula des yeux, c'était un spectacle incroyable qui se passait devant ses yeux. Mais elle observa sur le côté, Alyssa peinée à soutenir sa grande sœur qui s'était écroulée sur le sol. Elle devait les aider, et se défaire de ces idiotes, elles ne valaient pas mieux l'une et l'autre.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mes élèves. »

« Vous êtes un professeur détestable. Vous me tutoyez depuis le début, comme si vous en aviez le droit, nous ne sommes pas amies, ou proches. Vous ne montrez pas de respect aux autres, je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, mais je respecte malgré tout. Est-ce que vous couchez avec cette enragée qui vous a appelé Shizuru-sama ? C'est peut-être le sexe qui aveugle votre raison ? » Indignée par cette remarque, Shizuru fit abattre sa main vers cette insolente, qui ne semblait pas redouter cette attaque. Elle parvient avec aisance à maîtriser son agresseur, en l'empoignant fortement par son poing comme si de rien n'était. La châtain fut stupéfaite d'une telle maîtrise. Elle était le meilleur professeur d'arme et de combat, et cette novice la narguer d'un sourire victorieux. D'un coup, Natsuki fit rapprocher le professeur près d'elle, leur visage était à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Malgré votre apparence flatteuse, l'intérieur n'est pas aussi joli. Et pourtant je vous trouvai sexy. J'ai certainement des goûts étranges, je devrais peut-être consulter un spécialiste. » Se moqua la bluette, elle savait que son adversaire était très colérique, elle utilisait habilement son point faible afin de la faire perdre pied. Et le petit chien du professeur voulait s'interposer, Natsuki donna directement un coup de pied dans son ventre.

La jeune femme aux rubis voulait riposter, avec une balayette, mais elle fut aussitôt poussée en arrière. Prise de surprise, elle évitait de ses prendre dans ses pieds, puis allait rendre l'appareil au centuple de sa déchéance.

« Dégagez de mon chemin ! Si vous voulez me jeter d'ici alors faites le plus tard ! Il y a des priorités plus importante que vous et votre orgueil mal placé ! » Natsuki était déjà près de l'étudiante blessée, elle releva son visage pour mieux inspecter les blessures, ce n'était pas jolie. Cette rouquine aurait certainement des cicatrices.

« Tu as une tête horrible. Mais les cicatrices, c'est très sexy, tu vas avoir du succès. » Plaisanta la louve avec un clin d'oeil.

« La ferme ! » Répondit son interlocutrice avec un sourire, puis elle se mit à grimacer de douleur, ensuite, les joues rougissantes, elle ajouta doucement un merci. Kruger avait soulevé dans ses bras Nao qui fut embarrassée, mais trop faible pour riposter. Mais le professeur s'interposa de nouveau.

« Laissez cette étudiante tranquille ! »

« Vous devriez plus vous occuper de cette étudiante ! »

« Ça suffit maintenant ! » Gronda une voix, tout le monde se retourna face à cette nouvelle invitée, qui fut tout autre que la Kaichou. La combattante à la chevelure jais se dirigea vers l'établissement, Viola voulait intervenir, mais Mai l'attrapa fermement par le poignet. Et elle retourna son professeur, qui allait se plaindre, mais à la place la châtain se prit une violente gifle.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII Priorités.**

 **PDV Shizuru.**

Le professeur aux rubis était sous le choc, comme ses élèves. Comment était-il possible que la directrice, celle qui appréciait le plus Shizuru, puisse ainsi l'avoir giflé ? Elle fut extrêmement embarrassée, elle n'était plus une enfant, et même lorsqu'elle était jeune, jamais on avait osé lever la main sur elle. Elle avait envie de répondre à cette attaque, mais à la place, elle ne chercha pas à répondre à cette provocation, et la protagoniste serra fortement ses poings derrière son dos.

« Vous ! » Aboya la rouquine en fusillant du regard les étudiantes 'élites' qui se raidirent à l'évidente hostilité en leur égard. « Partez immédiatement en direction de mon bureau. »

« Mademoiselle la directrice, elles sont blessées, elles devraient d'abord aller se faire soig- » Mais la châtain ne put continuer sa plaidoirie.

« Si vous ne partez pas, je vous renvoie sur le champ ! Et je m'en fiche de qui est votre père ou famille. Ce ne sont pas eux qui dirigent mon établissement mais moi et personne d'autre ! » Il y avait eu des consternations mais le regard froid et impitoyable de la directrice fit obéir aussitôt ses élèves, puis Mai toisa la beauté aux cramoisis qui détourna le regard en croisant les bras.

« Et vous devriez d'abord agir comme une adulte ! Mais surtout ne vous mêlez pas de mes décisions. À ce que je sache c'est moi la directrice de cette académie et non vous. » De nouveau Viola était sans voix, la Gakuencho l'avait vouvoyée. Et elle semblait être en colère contre elle. Elle ne préféra pas débattre plus longuement, elle haïssait ce qu'il se passait. Elle allait s'en aller, mais se fit fermement attraper par l'épaule.

« Est-ce que je vous ai dit de partir Professeur Viola ? Non, je ne le crois pas, et vous devriez me regarder dans les yeux au lieu de faire votre scène ! C'est vous qui êtes coupable en cet instant ! Alors arrêtez de jouer le martyr, cette image ne vous correspond pas du tout ! » La nommée se retourna brutalement, et fixa son interlocutrice avec dureté.

« Comment osez-vous m'humilier devant mes élèves, et détruire ainsi mon autorité ? Est-ce de nouveau un de vos jeux ? Mademoiselle la directrice ? » La concernée secoua la tête, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à sa fille de cœur, comment pouvait être aussi insolente et irréfléchie ? Elle avait peut-être été trop gentille par le passé, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait se permettre de fermer les yeux. Elle devait lui apprendre la vie.

« T'humilier ? Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui étais en train de te rendre ridicule ? J'avais tellement honte de ta réaction ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai enseignée toutes ces années ? Des conneries ! Une adolescent qui a la moitié de ton age, et plus mature que tu ne l'es ! Elle a su comment réagir à la situation ! »

« En se battant à en blesser les autres ? Mais oui, c'est une très bonne démonstration de comment bien se comporter. Un vrai animal. Ara, je vous en pris, c'est un nid à problème cette fille qui vient de je ne sais où ! Je n'ai pas confiance en elle ! Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, il y a un tel chaos dans l'académie ! Les étudiantes ne font que parler d'elle ! »

« Es-tu à ce point aveugle pour ne pas te rendre compte que cela existait depuis un moment cet atmosphère nocif ? Tu es dans ton petit monde, à plaindre de tes malheurs que tu ne vois plus ce qui t'entoure ! En tant que professeur, tu dois écouter les autres, et non être le juge et juger sans avoir toutes les cartes en mains ! Et si c'était tes protégées qui étaient en tord ? Tu n'as pas vu à quel point Mademoiselle Zhang était dans un piteux état, et que sa petite sœur était effrayée par Marguerite et sa bande ! Et même ce groupe n'était pas gravement blessé ! Juste des petites marques qui partiront le lendemain ! Mais je ne peux l'affirmer pour Nao Zhang ! » Siffla Mai qui n'en pouvait plus de cette tête de mule, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas voir la réalité ? Tout le monde pouvait se tromper, et changer ses erreurs, il fallait d'abord avoir la volonté de faire le premier pas.

« Et vous avez certainement toutes les réponses ? Jouez au loto ou devenez voyante. » Provoqua exténuer le professeur, Mai avait envie de la gifler de nouveau, mais elle s'y abstient.

« Une partie oui, mais si tu ne te laissée pas emporter par ta colère, tu l'aurais remarqué, ce n'est pas parce que Natsuki ressemble à Saeko que c'est-»

« Ça suffit ! » Hurla la châtain qui s'emporta véritablement, son regard était sombre, et beaucoup plus effrayant qu'auparavant. « Je vous interdis de prononcer le nom de cette femme devant moi ! Si j'ai mal agi, alors punissez-moi, ou renvoyez-moi, je m'en fiche. » Et Viola s'en alla, alors que la directrice soupira. Voilà que Shizuru faisait en retard sa crise d'adolescence, elle qui ne s'était jamais autant exprimée et rebellée de toute sa vie, elle le faisait maintenant…

Tokiha se sentit mal d'avoir délibérément omis que Natsuki était la fille de Saeko à Shizuru. Cependant, vu les tensions qui existaient déjà, elle ne voulait pas tout faire exploser. Elle allait attendre le bon moment pour tout avouer. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas garder cette information plus longtemps…sinon elle allait perdre définitivement Shizuru…

* * *

 **PDV Natsuki.**

La bluette était arrivée à la porte de l'infirmerie avec dans ses bras Nao, elle entendit des piaillements, certainement d'élèves qui cherchaient visiblement toute l'attention de l'infirmer Kanzaki. Elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre l'engrangement des hormones. Une seule chose, ou devrait-on dire personne l'inquiétait.

Une des élèves qui l'avait remarqué, avait donnée un croche-pied à la louve qui chuta presque mais elle eut l'habileté de se rattraper avec de l'aide de cette même étudiante, et la beauté sombre poussa discrètement celle qui lui voulait la blesser, la dite percuta de plein fouet le mur, et elle se mit à sangloter quand du sang sortit de son nez.

« Hé le docteur beau gosse. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. » Le concernée qui était entourée d'une horde de demoiselle, qui lui donnaient des pâtisseries, huèrent la présence de cette intruse. Mais l'homme rit au surnom qui était simplement un signe d'outrage pour ses admiratrices, et il vit ce qu'il se passait, et la gravité de la situation. Reito se leva aussitôt de son bureau, en se frayant un chemin parmi les étudiantes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Et toi ? Tout va bien ? » S'enquit soucieux le brun qui guida Natsuki vers un lit près d'une fenêtre. La bluette installa délicatement Nao qui couina de douleur. Puis le médecin observa sa main ensanglantée, il s'avait parfaitement qu'elle avait reçu un coup d'un bâton, la blessure présumait ses réflexions. Et l'homme vit Alyssa, il l'avait déjà vu il y a quelques jours avec une vilaine coupure à la pommette. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était tombée toute seule, mais elle avait aussi des bleus plus ou moins récent sur ses avant bras. Il ne pouvait la forcer à dire ce qu'il s'était passé, car elle n'allait pas lui avouer ouvertement. Il en avait même parlé à la directrice.

« Ce n'est rien, une vilaine coupure, les os ne sont pas cassée, j'arrive à bouger mes doigts. Elle s'est fait lâchement battre par un groupe, qui s'est acharnée sur elle. Mais le plus important c'est de la soigner. »

« Oui tu as parfaitement raison. Est-ce que vous pouvez partir les filles ? » Dit sèchement l'homme qui commença à inspecter la blessée. Il était certain que la rousse ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde dans son état, elle savait parfaitement qu'on parlerait d'elle. Et qui voudrait qu'on l'espionne dans un moment pareil ? Personne. Alors que les jeunes femmes à la curiosité mal placée, boudèrent, et certaines étaient déjà sur les réseaux sociaux à commenter le moment, et d'autres voulaient prendre des photos. Natsuki tira le rideau qui séparait de l'infirmer et de sa patiente, et elle donna un coup sur un des téléphones qui jouait le paparazzi, qui éclata sur le sol.

« Oh mince, je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai cru qu'il y avait des mouches, en général, elle adore la merde. » Kruger attrapa plusieurs étudiantes, et les poussa vers la sortie, puis elle referma rapidement la porte derrière elle. Elle pouvait entendre les insultes, et menaces à l'extérieur.

« Elles n'en ont pas marre de parler de leur papa, incapable de vivre par elle-même. » Constata défaite, la combattante aux émeraudes.

« Tu n'as pas peur de te faire de nombreuses ennemie. » Remarqua Reito alors qu'il était en train de couper avec des ciseaux, la chemise de Nao, celle-ci observa avec un regard larmoyant Natsuki, qui accourut en sa direction, et lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

« C'est une perte de temps que d'avoir peur des autres, je préfère vivre ma vie comme je le souhaite, et avec mes propres conviction, et ce qui s'est passé, je ne le cautionne pas, si ces filles à papa veulent me nuire, je les attends, et j'ai vu la misère, la souffrance, et pire que ça. Alors qu'elle ne vienne pas m'ennuyer, je suis patiente, mais j'ai des limites. »

« Tu es courageuse. Mais tu devrais faire attention si tu veux rester en un seul morceau dans cette école. » Avertit Kanzaki qui très admiratif de cette jeune femme. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, elle était différente des autres.

« Non, je vis simplement dans le monde réel. Et certaines ont besoin de retourner plus souvent sur terre. De plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser plus longuement ici, j'ai d'autres priorités. »


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII Interrogatoire.**

 **POV Mai.**

J'observais de droite à gauche, les étudiantes dites les 'élites', c'étaient les meilleures étudiantes de l'académie, mais surtout les plus fortunés, et qui ont derrière elle une famille très puissante. Certains avaient même investie dans mon établissement, bien améliorer les structures, je regrette aujourd'hui d'avoir acceptée, ces sortes de pot de vin. Oui j'avais l'impression d'avoir bradé mon école, et je le regrettais amèrement. Les parts de l'établissement étaient divisées en quatre. Les investisseurs hors de l'école, professeurs, parents d'élèves, et autres. Je possédais des parts, tout comme les deux autres personnes qui ont créée avec moi cet établissement, mais elles ne s'occupaient en rien du déroulement de l'école, c'était plutôt symbolique. S'il y avait un problème, elles me donnaient volontiers leur voix, et j'avais part conséquence, la majorité du pouvoir.

« Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoquée mesdemoiselles. J'aimerai avoir plus en détail sur cette agression. » J'essayais de prendre un temps dur, mais surtout autoritaire, la chef de groupe Tomoe Marguerite, était la fille d'un sénateur, et sa mère, elle possédait un journal. Ils avaient une forte influence. J'allais commencer par elle :

« Tomoe, que s'est-il passé ? » Elle m'observa, non elle me défiait du regard, toujours aussi insolente, j'avais remarqué à son comportement qu'elle jouait un jeu, surtout auprès de Shizuru, la fille modèle, douce, timide, j'avais prévenue celle-ci de faire plus attention.

« Je vous l'ai déjà madame la directrice, cette folle, elle s'est jetée sur nous, et elle nous a frappé, on a été prise par surprise, et vous êtes arrivée quand Shizuru, je veux dire le professeur Viola est intervenue pour nous aider. Regardez-nous. On porte des coups et des blessures visibles. » Je passais ma main derrière ma chevelure, et je soupirais. Cela paraissait bizarre comme histoire…je devais plus étayer, quand j'avais vu Natsuki pour la première fois, celle-ci avait aidé une personne d'un vol, elle n'avait pas blessé le voleur, elle allait partir sans demander quoi que ce soit, j'avais cette première impression, que c'était une personne sage, qui avait la tête sur les épaules. Et qu'elle aurait été son intérêt de battre ces étudiantes ? Elle n'était pas là pour se faire des ennuis, je devais plus creuser auprès de ces jeunes filles, peut-être qu'il y aura une contraction, ensuite je parlerais aux Zhang.

Je portais mon attention à la deuxième étudiante, en chef, Haruka Armitage, aussi une excellente élève, mais qui ne savait se contrôler son comportement, elle lui arrivait de s'énerver facilement contre ses camarades et professeurs. C'était une pile ambulante, son père était colonel de l'armée et sa mère chirurgienne.

« Haruka, que faisiez-vous dans le parc à cet heure-ci ? Normalement, c'était les intercours. » La blonde m'observa, je vis qu'elle paniquait, mais elle reprit aussitôt son calme.

« Nous…nous avions entendue…du bruit à l'extérieur. »

« Du bruit ? Quel genre ? »

« Oui, plutôt des cris, et implorations. On se demandait ce qu'il se passait, et puis on est allées voir. Et on a vu cette enragée s'en prendre à Zhang et sa sœur. Bien entendu, nous ne pouvions cautionner ces mauvaises actions. Alors nous sommes intervenues. » Je croisais mes jambes sous mon bureau, et j'inspectais les moindres mouvements d'inconfort, et il y en a eu pas mal, le regard qui partait aussi vers Tomoe, la sueur, les mains qui bougeaient nerveusement.

« Donc Natsuki, elle était en train de frapper Nao et Alyssa, et vous les avez aidées ? »

« Oui. » Confirmèrent en cœur le groupe. J'essayais de me rappeler chaque détail de la scène. Et déjà il y avait un problème dans leur dire :

« Il y a un souci, vous avez dit avoir entendu des cris, mais le bâtiment d'étude est éloigné du parc. Donc impossible d'entendre, il faut être dans les environs. » De nouveaux, elles fixèrent paniquer leur leader, celle-ci souriait, et je n'appréciais pas la façon dont elle le faisait, une sorte de provocation.

« On ne voulait pas vous le dire…mais c'est vrai qu'on était dans le parc…j'avais peur de l'avouer…mais on est sortie par ma faute…en fait…je vais vous montrer, je m'excuse par avance… » J'examinais Marguerite, elle sortit de sa poche un paquet, ainsi qu'un briquet qu'elle mit sur mon bureau, et je vis que ce fut un paquet de cigarette.

« Je fume, cela fait quelques temps que j'essaye d'arrêter, mais mes démons reviennent, et on avait peur de vous le dire, que vous nous jugiez, ou que vous nous renvoyez, ce n'est pas de l'alcool, mais j'avais peur. C'est pour cette raison que nous étions dehors madame la directrice. » Je passais ma langue à l'intérieur de ma joue. Et je continuais mon interrogatoire, avec Arika Yumemiya. Sa mère travaillait en tant qu'interprète pour l'OTAN, et son père était juge.

« Arika, Natsuki vous a agressé, après s'en être prise à vos camarades de classe, pourquoi avait-elle un bâton de combat dans ses mains ? »

« Parce qu'elle l'avait avec elle. Elle allait battre Nao. »

« Hmm. Mais Alyssa aurait pu fuir, et appeler à l'aide. De plus, seul les élèves et professeurs ont accès aux matériaux, la salle est fermée, et surtout elle est surveillée par notre gardien Nagi. Je l'ai interrogé moi-même, il m'a dit ne jamais avoir vu Natsuki, alors expliquez-moi, pourquoi il m'a dit que c'était toi qui avait cherché le bâton ? » Silence, plus qu'en défaveurs de mes proies, mais de nouveau leur chef intervient, elle avait réponse à tout :

« Oui le bâton, Arika l'a cherché, nous avions un cours de combat, et nous voulions nous entrainer pour les examens, mais surtout montrer nos mouvements à notre professeur. » Je souris, il semblerait que je dois garder certaines cartes en mains, je n'avais que des présomptions, et surtout pas de preuves.

« Donc vous dites que cette 'folle' vous a mis la raclée à toutes les six ? Vous, les meilleures élèves de l'établissement ? » Insistais-je en observant le dernier membre de la bande, c'est-à-dire Ahn Luu, la plus fière du groupe. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout cette remarque :

« Elle nous a pris par surprise, une enragée, un animal, vous savez, ce genre de personne est imprévisible, on ne s'attendait pas à une telle violence. Je pense que si notre camarade n'avait pas été blessée, j'aurai pu l'arrêter. Ou mes amies. » Ils sembleraient qu'elles confirment toutes ce point de vue, ce n'était que le début. Je leur fis savoir que mon interrogatoire était terminé, mais que j'allais certainement les interroger de nouveau, et de manière séparée. Aussi, il fallait que j'interroge d'autres personnes, l'infirmier scolaires, des élèves de l'école, Nao, sa sœur, ainsi que Shizuru.

« Vous pouvez y aller. » Et c'était ce qu'elles firent. Maintenant, passons voir les Zhang.

 **POV Natsuki.**

J'étais assise au bord de la fenêtre, en dehors de l'infirmerie, et j'attendais la directrice qui était en discussion avec les deux sœurs. J'allais ensuite lui donner ma version des faits. Mais j'avais l'impression que ça allait être parole contre parole. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver, pourtant je me mis à hurler à l'injustice.

« Ça va ? » Je fus d'entendre une voix derrière moi, j'allais presque tomber du cinquième étage, et un bras s'accapara de ma taille, je me raidis aussitôt quand je fus entrainée en dehors de mon perchoir, et je tombais sur un corps, particulièrement musclé.

« Oh Putain, dans une autre vie vous étiez un ninja, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, et qu'elle mort stupide j'aurai eu par votre faute. » Reito se mit à rire à gorge déployé, je rejoins son enthousiasme, cela faisait du bien de respirer. La seule personne agréable en ces lieux, avec Nao, et Alyssa.

« Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention de vous faire peur. »

« J'espère bien, sinon vous avez des activités particuliers docteur BG. »

« BG ? » Me demanda-t-il intriguer, alors je me retournais en sa direction :

« Beau gosse voyons. »

« Oh, oui. J'avais oublié. »

« Aussi vous avez oublié de retirer votre bras de ma taille. » Remarquais-je en arquant un sourcil, l'homme leva d'un coup les bras en l'air réalisant notre promiscuité. Je me relevais, et il attrapa ma main blessée, alors que je sifflais entre mes dents.

« Je m'attendais à cette réaction, ta main a bien gonflée, une personne normale aurait souffert le martyr. »

« Vous savez comment complimenter le femme doc. » Plaisantais-je alors qu'il reprit son masque de médecin, à ausculter ma main, ainsi que mon avant-bras, pour voir s'il y avait d'autres séquelles cachées. Puis il prit un désinfectant dans sa blouse ainsi qu'un bandage, il semblerait que je n'ai guère le choix que de me faire soigner.

« Cela aurait pu être pire si les os avaient été brisés, tu n'aurais même pas pu bouger les doigts. » Dit-il alors que je fis la moue.

« J'ai de la chance,c'est tout. »

« Non, je dirai que tu sais vraiment bien te battre, c'est un coup d'un bâton que je remarque, probablement un bâton de combat. Le bleu qui se forme montre l'impact violent que tu as reçue. Tu as fait cela pour protéger Nao ? »

« Vous êtes très doué et plus perspicace dans votre raisonnement et jugement qu'un certain professeur borné et colérique. » L'homme me dévisagea, et je souris.

« Qui ? »

« Qui couche avec qui ici ? » Interrompit une voix à accent qui commençait réellement à m'ennuyer.

« En parlant du loup. C'est elle dont je vous parle docteur. Est-ce que ça se soigne la bêtise ? » Remarquais-je alors que l'infirmier observa sur le côté, et vit le professeur Viola, qui me toisait du regard.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX Proposition indécente ?**

Viola se mit à rire à la remarque de la bluette, et Reito semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais visiblement, il y avait de l'orage dans l'air.

« Shizuru ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'était quoi cette insinuation grotesque tout à l'heure ? » La châtain sourit et remit brièvement les mèches de cheveux qui étaient devant son regard, sur le côté.

« Elle a dit que nous couchions ensemble. » Rappela la bluette ni chaud, ni-froid.

« Je constate simplement des faits évidents. La manière dont vous êtes proches est assez ambiguë. » Kruger soupira mélo-dramatiquement.

« Vous savez professeur, tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, aigrie de la vie. Et en quoi ce serait choquant de coucher avec l'infirmier Kanzaki ? Il est charmant, intelligent, et très doué de ses mains. Un bon parti. De plus, je suis majeure, et pas étudiante dans cette école. Alors que vous professeur, coucher avec une élève, c'est quand même pire que mon cas. »

« Quoi ? Coucher avec qui ? » S'interjeta le brun qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le professeur le plus respecté et sérieux sur les règles avait-elle réellement fautée ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ment ! »

« C'est Tomoe Marguerite, la manière dont elle l'a protégée contre vent et marée, c'est-à-dire moi. Il y avait cette attirance sexuelle, de maîtresse et esclave. Vous avez une relation S&M ? »

« Tu dis n'importes quoi ! Je n'ai jamais eu un comportement déplacé envers un élève ! Alors avoir des relations sexuelles c'est impensable ! » Aboya la beauté aux rubis qui n'appréciaient pas du tout les insinuations.

« Si ce n'est pas vrai, alors pourquoi réagissez-vous comme une hystérique ? Cela vous rend encore plus coupable… » Remarqua la brune qui prenait un air pensif.

« Tu n'as aucunes preuves, ce sont justes des médisances pour me nuire. Cela te rend encore plus détestable. »

« Shizuru ! » Gronda Reito qui fut simplement sous le choc, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa collègue d'apparence si irréprochable, pète les plombs, elle gardait toujours la tête froide mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Oh des preuves, mais j'ai mes yeux. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine de ton genre, personne ne te croira. Tu te rends simplement ridicule. »

« Je sais parfaitement, mais n'est-ce pas exactement ce que vous êtes en train de me faire subir ? Juger sans preuve, me diffamer que je suis coupable d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis, et me juger durement sans mener une enquête préalable, vous n'avez vu que ce que vous vouliez voir. Vous savez nous sommes dans une démocratie, la présomption d'innocence existe. Les tyrans exécutent ce qui les opposent, mais malgré tout, je pense que si vous vouliez ouvrir les yeux, alors vous verrez la vérité. Vous pourrez vous excuser, et tout sera mis de côté. »

Les protagonistes entendirent des applaudissements enjoués, ainsi que sifflements, Shizuru roula les yeux, et les autres se retournèrent et virent la Gakuencho qui sortit de l'infirmerie.

« Natsuki, c'est un discours magnifique ! Tu as trop la classe, ou c'est top cool, je ne sais plus ce que disent les jeunes, mais j'adhère ! Je lève le pouce, et tous les autres. Mon cœur s'est même mis à battre ! Enfin c'est normal, je veux dire plus vite ! »

« C'est ridicule, je m'en vais. » Déclara d'un ton condescendant Viola.

« Je t'attendrai dans mon bureau, ainsi que toi Natsuki. À tout à l'heure les filles. Aussi pas de bagarre, je ne voudrais pas vous punir~» Chantonna la rousse qui s'en alla comme elle était apparue.

« Je l'aime bien, elle est marrante et originale ! Un peu bizarre quand même. » Ria Kruger, alors que Shizuru grogna et s'en alla elle aussi.

« Elle…elle est beaucoup plus coincée, ou tendu, comme son string…ouais, je sais la blague était franchement nulle…je ne pourrais pas devenir comique...mince… » Soupira Kruger qui se leva, et vit en face d'elle Alyssa, celle-ci les larmes aux yeux, n'osa pas la regarder en face. L'infirmier remarqua que la blonde souhaitait plus d'intimité, il dit à la combattante aux émeraudes de revenir le voir plus tard à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Seule à seule, Alyssa explosa par les pleurs.

« Je suis…je suis dé-désolée…vous nous avez ai-aidé…et je vous ai…ai trahi… »

« Quoi ? » Dit intriguer la bluette qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'insinuait la petite blonde.

« J'ai dit que…que vous nous avez …a-attaqué. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est Tomoe…et-et les autres, depuis que je suis…ici, elles s'en prennent à moi…parce que je suis …o-orpheline. D-dddonc personne ne va me protéger…et à l'extérieur…elles v-vvvont nous faire du-du mal…elle-elles ont me-menacé de t-tttuer ma sœur…pppas…physiquement…mais ooon a dddes dettes…on a pas de maison…rien…elle-eeelle veulent nous empêcher de vivre…à-à l'extérieur…elles ooont d-dudu pouvoir…pardon….paaardon…. » Hoqueta Alyssa qui était dévastée d'avoir mentit à la directrice, elle s'était même écroulée sur ses genoux.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, cette école était rongée par le mal, tu voulais simplement protéger ta famille. Je comprends, je ferai exactement la même chose. » Sourit la bluette qui s'abaissa en ébouriffant la chevelure doré d'Alyssa, celle-ci eut encore plus de remord.

« Non, je pense que tu es différente… »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis comme tout le monde, j'ai des peurs, je ne suis pas parfaite, je fais aussi des erreurs, j'ai plein de défauts ! Mais j'essaye de m'améliorer, ça marche pas toujours. »

« Tu as des défauts ? » S'exclama abasourdit Alyssa.

« Ouais…tellement ! Je suis tellement sexy, et cool. Même les petites vieilles me pincent les joues et les fesses. AH ! C'est ça d'être populaire, plus que l'élite, ou le professeur Viola. Elles ne savent pas qui elles ont à faire. » Natsuki remit d'un mouvement sec sa chevelure derrière ses oreilles, mais elle se prit directement les mèches sur son visage, et souffla dessus pour essayer de mieux voir. Alyssa se mit à rire, et la bluette à sourire.

« C'est vrai ! Tu es très cool ! » Affirma la blonde en levant ses deux pouces en l'air.

« Tu as entendu la directrice, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vu, mon charme…c'est un véritable problème, j'attire les cougars. » Nos deux protagonistes n'avaient pas remarqué, mais une personne avait assistée à toute leur conversation.

* * *

 **Dans le bureau de la directrice.**

« Natsuki, en ce qui concerne cette affaire d'agression, je ne te juge pas coupable. Il n'y aucunes preuves de ton incrimination. » Déclara Mai qui n'appréciait pas d'en arriver là, cependant, il n'y avait aucune preuve contre les élites. C'était parole contre parole. Alyssa avait dit que c'était Natsuki qui les avaient agressées, mais elle est venue la voir avec sa sœur, qui l'avait poussé à la voir, pour lui dire qu'elle avait menti.

« Quoi ! Non vous vous trompez madame la directrice ! Tout l'accable ! » Intervient le professeur aux rubis, qui ne voulait pas y croire. C'était tout simplement impensable.

« Shizuru, ne te mêle pas de mes décisions, tant que tu n'es pas dans mon fauteuil, tu ne peux remettre en cause mes décisions, c'est clair ? Alors plus d'objection, ou je te bâillonne, et te mets dans le coin comme à la maternelle. »

« Vous n'oserez pas ! »

« Je peux vous aider s'il le faut. » Proposa la louve alors que le professeur n'avait qu'une envie, la jeter par la fenêtre, elle s'y abstient, et se tut.

« Merci de ne pas me condamner à mort, mais pour moi, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit juste. Il y a eu une agression, et les coupables s'en sortent, excusez-moi de l'expression, mais les innocents s'en prennent plein la gueule et ça me fait chier ! »

« Tu as raison, dans notre société, il y aura toujours de l'injustice, bien que l'on souhaite qu'il n'y en ait pas, ça existera toujours. » Dit Tokiha qui se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de la bluette, elle lui attrapa par les épaules.

« Mais ils existent dans ce monde, des gens bien, et qui font que cela fait du bien de vivre. Tu une personne respectable Natsuki, j'ai bien fait de t'amener dans notre école. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu l'intègre, tu corresponds parfaitement à nos idéaux, à ceux qui ont créer cette académie. »

« Madame la directrice, je suis honoré que vous m'avez trouvé et proposé de venir dans cette école, mais je ne me vois pas étudier avec les élèves d'ici, j'ai constatée que j'avais un niveau supérieur que la majorité d'entre eux. »

Shizuru se mit à marmonner qu'elle savait surtout se vanter. Et elle se fit réprimander du regard par sa supérieure. Natsuki semblait s'amuser de ce spectacle, mais elle n'avait pas de temps, elle salua Miss Tokiha, et s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

« J'aimerai qu'après nous parlions de ma mère, c'est pour cette raison que je suis venue. »

« Oui je te le promets. » Kruger allait finalement sortir du bureau, toutefois, une voix et plus précisément une offre l'interpella.

« Aussi, Natsuki, je crois que tu te méprends sur mes propos, je ne te propose pas d'être une élève de cette académie, mais de devenir professeur. »

* * *

Ahah! Qui s'attendait à cette suite ? Hmm?


	10. Chapter 10

_Vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir, donc le chapitre est arrivée plus vite que prévu._

* * *

 **X : Une bonne leçon de vie.**

 **PDV Natsuki.**

Kruger s'arrêta net de marcher, et elle fronça des sourcils. On ne venait tout même pas de lui proposer un poste de professeur ? Ce serait ridicule, elle n'y connaissait rien à l'enseignement, elle n'avait même pas de diplôme adéquate, elle détestait l'école, c'était ennuyeux. Les élèves, une majorité, et à ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer, c'était des idiots sans morale. Était-ce une caméra cachée ? Elle observa les alentours, sous le bureau de la Gakuencho, ainsi que dans les coins des murs, mais rien…c'était une blague ? Oui c'était certainement ça…et cela ne la fit pas rire.

« Vous plaisantez ? » Se retourna la louve en direction de la directrice, qui affichait un immense sourire.

« Non, je suis très sérieuse, tu seras un excellent professeur d'auto-défense. Tu as réussi avec brio l'épreuve de survie, et toute seule, une seule personne a réussi ce test, mais pendant deux jours. Je t'ai vu combattre, et comme tu le dis, tu surpasses facilement les élèves de notre établissement. J'ai remarqué que tu avais du cœur, tu es compatissante, et je vois un fort potentiel en toi. Et l'avantage à travailler dans l'académie, c'est que tu seras hébergée dans nos locaux, tu auras accès à la piscine, au parc, tu n'auras pas de loyer à payer, tout est pris en charge, et les repas, sont fournis à la cantine de l'école. Le salaire n'est pas extraordinaire, on est tout de même des fonctionnaires, mais tu auras des vacances, comme les élèves. Et si tu veux, tu peux rester pendant tes vacances sur l'îles, les locaux acceptent notre présence, et font des prix sur les restaurants, hôtels, et activités. » Natsuki se mit à grimacer, et à tenir du bout des doigts ses tempes, cela lui donna le tournis toutes ces informations. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à une vendeuse, oui mademoiselle Tokiha lui vendait par tous les moyens son école. Non, elle était plutôt à une vendeuse de poisson qui disait dans les marchés (et elle savait très bien ce qu'elles disaient, car ce fut un de ses nombreux précédents métiers) venez acheter mon poisson, il est beau, il est frais, il n'y a pas mieux dans les environs, et en plus il est donné, c'est une offre en or ! Non, la louve n'allait pas se laisser embrouiller, elle n'était pas venue pour chercher un travail. Elle en avait déjà plusieurs…peut être beaucoup trop, mais qu'importe ce n'était pas le problème en ce moment.

« Quoi. Non. Professeur Viola, dites toutes les choses méchantes sur mon compte. Que c'est n'importe quoi, que je ne devrais pas être professeur, que je ne connais rien à ce métier, que je suis trop jeune, que je suis idiote, pas fiable, une délinquante, que vous n'acceptez pas car vous n'aimez pas ma tête, je ne sais pas moi. Vous êtes plus douée que moi pour me dénigrer ! Alors faites votre travail pour une fois ! » Remarqua la bluette, alors que la beauté aux rubis ne semblait pas réagir. Natsuki s'approcha de Viola, toujours aussi immobile.

« Elle n'est pas morte au moins ? Une crise cardiaque ? Non, elle serait par terre. Je crois que vous l'avez cassé madame la directrice. »

« Elle s'en remettra. » Répondit d'un air taquin la rousse, alors que Natsuki à secouer sa main devant le professeur, puis à lui faire des grimaces afin de la faire réagir. Shizuru mordit sa lèvre inférieure, elle avait tenté de garder son impassibilité, mais elle gardait tout intérieurement. Comme si elle était une vulgaire mouche qui venait l'importuner, la châtain repoussa Kruger loin d'elle, et de son espace personnel.

« On m'a à de nombreuses reprises dites que mon opinion n'avait guère d'importance, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je remettrai en cause les directives de ma supérieure hiérarchique, si elle prend des mauvaises décisions, ce sera entièrement de sa faute. Je ne m'interposerai plus sur ses choix. »

« Pour une fois, vous avez l'air d'une adulte, ça fait bizarre, vous n'êtes pas malade au moins ? » Remarqua la bluette qui n'avait pas peur d'être étranglée pendant son sommeil. Viola sourit froidement, elle s'en alla sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

 **PDV Shizuru.**

La jeune femme sortit du bureau, et inspira profondément. Cette situation était simplement grotesque et insensée. Est-ce que la directrice avait perdu la tête ? Oui il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, comment pouvait-on donner le poste de professeur à une inconnue ? Cela faisait à peine un jour que cette personne était dans cette école, et elle allait provoquer un chaos monstre. Les étudiantes n'allaient jamais accepter et respecter une personne qui avait leur âge. Et puis elle n'était pas parée à enseigner. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. La châtain vit arriver vers les bureaux de la directrice, Takeshi Marguerite, le père de Tomoe Marguerite. C'était l'un des principaux investisseurs de l'école, bien que l'académie appartiennent à trois principaux dirigeant, sans des fonds, l'école n'aurait plus les moyens de survivre. Il semblait furieux, peut-être qu'il a eu vent de l'agression de sa fille, et qu'il allait demander des comptes ? Cela ne la concernait pas, elle était seulement professeur, elle n'avait droit à aucune parole, soit. L'homme continua sa route, et ouvrit la porte sans prendre des manières.

« Hé ! Shizuru ! » Interpella une voix, Viola savait parfaitement qui l'appelait, et elle continua sa route, elle n'avait pas envie de s'emporter, mais surtout perdre son temps.

« SHIZURU ! » Insista la voix. La nommée se retourna, et percuta de plein fouet Natsuki, celle-ci retient le poignet du professeur aux cramoisis, qui rougit aussitôt à cette proximité.

« Si vous n'enlevez pas vos sales pattes de moi, je vous brise tous les doigts. »

« Tu es très violente Shizuru. »

« Pas Shizuru. » Siffla celle-ci.

« Ce n'est pas ton prénom ? Pourtant j'ai cru le contraire. » S'enquit Natsuki qui semblait perdue.

« Si ça l'est, mais je ne t'aie pas permise de l'utiliser. » Kruger dit un ah de compréhension, et continua :

« Oh, pardon comme nous sommes collègues, j'ai cru que ce serait mieux de ne pas montrer une telle distanciation, tant pis. Désolée madame Viola. » La dite sourit de force, cette personne savait comment la mettre à bout, la manière dont elle disait madame, comme si elle était très âgée, en tout cas plus de la cinquantaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Attends une minute, tu as dit collègue ? » Sollicita le professeur qui ne pouvait imaginer cet affront, elle avait travaillé dur pendant de nombreuses années pour se retrouver à ce poste, et cette gamine n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour y arriver ?

« Oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis comme vous professeur, enfin à mi-temps. Je reste pour quelques temps. Aussi j'aimerai vous donner quelque chose, une sorte de cadeau pour faire la paix. » La beauté à accent ne saisit pas le demande, elle était même sceptique, et sur la défensive, quand son interlocutrice lui présenta un téléphone portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Que je t'appelle avec ? »

« Non, je n'ai plus de téléphone, il a été…détruit…quand je suis tombée dans ce lac…je devrais me faire rembourser par la directrice, c'est entièrement de sa faute…enfin bref…c'est celui de votre protégée Tomoe. » Shizuru fut surprise de ce qui venait de se dire, et prit l'appareil en mai.

« Tu l'as volé ? »

« Pff…bien sûr que non. Elle l'a fait tomber… » _et je l'ai aidé pour cela en le prenant directement dans sa poche…_

« Vraiment ? » Insista la chatain qui ne croyait pas à ce mensonge.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien sur votre opinion en ma personne. Aussi, je n'étais pas certaine que le téléphone soit à Tomoe, donc j'ai regardé à l'intérieur, et j'ai vu des choses intéressants dans la galerie photo, ainsi que dans les vidéos. »

« Je ne vais pas fouiller dans les téléphones des autres, je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai des principes, et c'est la vie privée des élèves que tu t'insinues, je pourrais en parler à la directrice. » Natsuki roula des yeux, oui elle n'avait pas les mêmes principes que sa comparse, heureusement.

« Faite. Mais dans ces photos, il y a des preuves que ce sont les 4 parasites qui ont agressée Alyssa, et aussi Tomoe a une obsession effrayante sur votre personne. J'aurai peur à votre place. Il y a des images de vous assez…intimes…et puis vous verrez que vos précieuses élèves sont des sales…c'est vrai je suis prof, je ne dois pas insulter. Voyez par vous-même. Vous aurez toute la vérité. »

« Pourquoi me donner cela…surtout après t'avoir traité si durement. Tu aurais dû donner ces preuves à la directrice. » Questionna dubitative la beauté à la cascade miel. Elle avait l'impression que c'était un piège.

« Non, je voulais vous donner une dernière chance de vous racheter, non auprès de moi, mais de vos élèves. Je pense que malgré les mauvaises impressions que vous m'avez données, vous êtes au fond quelqu'un de bien. Je vous laisse le choix de faire ce que vous en voulez, supprimer les photos, faire comme si vous n'avez rien vu, redonner à sa propriétaire, en parler, c'est à vous de voir, maintenant, ce n'est plus mon problème. Mais la prochaine fois, au lieu de vous comporter comme un professeur qui se préoccupe de ses élèves, voyez d'abord la vérité, si vous avez peur de vous y confronter, alors je n'y peux rien. Ah, le mot de passe c'est Shizuru-sama. Allez bonne journée à vous, moi je vais dans ma nouvelle chambre. À plus. » Shizuru observa le téléphone dans ses mains, regarder à l'intérieur serait mal, mais les mots de la bluette la hantèrent. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur d'avoir eu tort ? Oui. Toutefois, s'il n'y avait rien de compromettant, alors cette Natsuki était une manipulatrice, mais si c'était le contraire, alors elle prendrait toutes les responsabilités de ses actes. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, Viola observa les vidéos, et elle vit à sa plus grande stupeur, les élites en train de filmer pendant qu'elles sont en train de battre une étudiante, Mashiro, et une autre vidéo avec Alyssa…chacune des étudiantes étaient en train de rire et d'humilier ces pauvres filles, que ce soient avec les mots, ou la violence physique, les faires lécher leur chaussure, manger de la boue, les gifler…et il y avait encore et toujours plus. Shizuru s'écroula sur ses genoux…mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?


	11. Chapter 11

**XI Rapprochement ?**

 **PDV Shizuru.**

Le professeur venait de sortir du bureau de la directrice, et elle donna un coup de poing contre le mur. Maintenant, elle comprenait parfaitement la frustration de Mai et Natsuki. Cette injuste ne cessait de planer sur leur académie. Tomoe et sa bande ne seront pas exclûtes de l'école, elles ont toutes un blâme et une semaine d'exclusion. Oui, le professeur aux rubis avait immédiatement montré la vidéo à la directrice, ainsi que par la même occasion Takeshi Marguerite. L'homme n'avait pas réagi sur le moment, Viola avait pensé qu'il avait eu honte du comportement de sa fille. Toutefois, elle avait été brièvement perturbée par ce sourire… il y avait de la fierté. Elle sut que tout était perdu, il n'y aurait pas de justice pour Alyssa, et Nao. Elle avait dû donner le téléphone à Takeshi. Néanmoins, elle avait une vision claire de la situation, elle n'allait plus faire l'autruche, et dire que tout allait bien. Mais tout d'abord, elle devait convenablement présenter ses excuses à Kruger, elle l'avait mal jugé, non sa colère avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Cette jeune femme ressemblait beaucoup à Saeko, d'apparence, les mêmes longs cheveux bleus, les yeux vertes, le visage. Seules dissemblances, ce fut cette grande taille élancée, ainsi que caractère. L'un plus introvertie, et calme, l'autre de feu…elle n'arrivait pas à garder ses esprits. Natsuki n'était pas Saeko, cela devait être une coïncidence leur ressemblances physiques, on avait tous plusieurs sosies… elle n'avait pas encore rencontrée le sien, mais cela pouvait arriver dans un futur proche. Non, elle devait cesser de vivre dans le passé. Soudainement, elle percuta quelqu'un et vit que c'était l'objet de ses pesées, elles ne se cessaient de se croiser. Honteuse, et les pommettes rougissantes, Shizuru se courba et dit d'une seule traite :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de me comporter de manière si abjecte contre toi. Je n'aurai pas dû te juger de la sorte, tu ne méritais pas une telle haine, je t'ai mal jugée, Mai à raison, tu es quelqu'un de bien. » Natsuki sourit simplement.

« C'est bien que tu reconnaisses tes tords, et je te pardonne. Mais n'oublie pas qui a besoin d'excuses. Tu as vu le vrai visage des 'élites', tu devrais aussi faire attention à toi. Je me méfie de Tomoe. Elle n'est pas clair, et elle joue un jeu qui pourrait être dangereux. »

« Je le sais maintenant, et grâce à toi. Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ? Tu devrais me haïr. »

« Haïr, c'est fatiguant, et surtout une perte de temps. Cela ne blesse que la personne qui déteste. Et pas l'autre, et puis par la suite, on regrette toutes ces conneries, on aurait pu faire d'autre chose plus intéressant à la place, enfin... c'est mon opinion sur le sujet. » Déclara la bluette, alors son interlocutrice était admirative de sa façon de penser, cette jeune femme était d'une très grande maturité, les élèves qui avaient son âge, n'avaient pas autant la tête sur les épaules. Elles pensaient généralement à flirter, à critiquer les autres, à rester sur leur téléphone portable.

« Je…sais que c'est horrible, tu es différente des autres, mais c'est juste ton visage qui me dérange…enfin je ne veux pas dire qu'il est laid, bien le contraire, néanmoins, il ressemble beaucoup à une de mes anciennes connaissances… »

« Une ex ? » Proposa la bluette avec un sourire, alors que son interlocutrice se mit presque à grimacer de dégoût.

« Euh…non pas du tout. C'est une personne qui m'a beaucoup blessée…ce n'était pas volontaire, mais elle savait qu'elle n'agissait pas bien, et elle continuait malgré tout. Enfin, je ne préfère pas m'attarder sur le passé. Je te présence toutes mes excuses. » Shizuru se courba de nouveau, et un bon moment, et Natsuki s'accroupit, et fut surprise de voir des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la châtain. Kruger sut qu'il y avait une blessure profonde dans le cœur de Viola, elle devait l'aider à moins la ressentir.

« Hé Shi…je veux dire mademoiselle Viola. » La nommée essuya rapidement sur larmes et se releva.

« Tu peux m'appeler Shizuru. On est collègue après tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez un crayon ? » Un signe négatif de la tête.

« Hum…du rouge à lèvre. » Le professeur à la cascade cannelle, fronça des sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas cette demande, mais chercha dans ses poches, et sortit un bâton de couleur rouge très vive.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous portiez une telle couleur. C'est très sexy et provocateur, vous avez des tendances bien particulières après les cours, maîtresse Viola. J'avais raison sur vos tendance S&M, et puis il y avait aussi ce string rouge. » Ria Kruger, alors qu'elle se prit une légère claque sur l'épaule.

« Je t'interdis de te rappeler de mon string ! Aussi ce rouge à lèvre n'est pas le mien, je l'ai confisquée à une de mes étudiantes, qui n'écoutait pas mon cours, et s'amusait à maquiller les lèvres de ses amies, comme tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je ne me maquille pas. » Fit la moue la châtain, celle-ci remarqua que la bluette ne lui répondit rien, et s'était retournée. La beauté aux cramoisis fronça des sourcils, mais que faisait la jeune femme ? D'un coup, Natsuki se retourna, et Shizuru fut sous le choc. Elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, puis elle se mit à rire aux éclats quand elle vit le visage gribouillé de Kruger. Elle avait un nez rouge, un sourcil qui étaient liés par l'encre du rouge à lèvre, ainsi qu'une moustache qui roula jusqu'à ses joues.

« Natsuki…pourquoi ? Tu es ridicule dans cette apparence. » Hoqueta de rire le professeur à la chevelure miel.

« Le ridicule ne tue pas, et j'aime bien, ça me donne un style tout me va. Et puis vous avez dit que mon visage vous dérangez, car il vous rappelait cela d'une mauvaise connaissance, voilà, pour un moment vous avez oublié cette aversion, et je vous trouve beaucoup plus belle souriante, qu'à être si stricte. Il faut aussi vous amuser professeur. » Natsuki fit danser ses sourcils, et cela faisait comme une vague qui bougeait. Ce fut l'image de trop, Viola pouffa.

« Ah ! Professeur, vous m'avez postillonné dessus ! Vous êtes pire qu'un lama. C'est dégueu. » Couina la bluette qui s'essuya le visage, et cela bava encore plus, lui donnant une apparence encore plus ridicule. Comme un pauvre petit chiot, Natsuki fut embarrassée, et baissa la tête. Shizuru s'arrêta finalement de rire, et prit un semblant de sérieux, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri…non, elle n'avait jamais ri auparavant. Elle releva le menton de la bluette, et prit dans sa poche un mouchoir. Elle essuya doucement le visage de la brune, qui se laissa docilement faire.

« Ookini. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. » Le professeur aux cramoisis observa finalement, et véritablement la brune qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait une tête de plus qu'elle, non, la jeune femme aux émeraudes était plus grande, mais elle avait volontairement baissée ses genoux pour ne pas mettre en avant leur écart de taille. La buveuse de thé ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son visage, de longs cils bleus, des lèvres fines, un visage fin et longiligne. Elle passa même son dos sur l'arrête de nez de Kruger, et elle rougit de honte de ce touché, qui ne perturbait pas plus que cela Natsuki.

« Non, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Saeko. » À ces mots, Kruger écarquilla les yeux, et se recula aussitôt de Shizuru. Tant qu'au loin, le regard magenta de mépris de Tomoe, avait épiée toute cette scène de rapprochement.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII Secrets.**

 **PDV Mai.**

Ce fut une longue journée pour la Gakuencho, cette histoire avec l'élite était plus que problématique, ses doutes étaient bien fondés, Tomoe et sa bande n'étaient pas que des élèves modèles, elle faisait régner la terreur dans son établissement, heureusement c'était leur dernière année. Le plus détestable dans la situation, c'était que les victimes des abus avaient trop peur de dénoncer leur agissement. Et cette vidéo plus que compromettante, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser, selon la loi, on ne pouvait pas voler des informations privées, même si elle témoignait d'un crime. C'était comme filmer quelqu'un contre son gré, cela n'avait aucune valeur en justice, à part si c'était des caméras de surveillance, et malheureusement, elle ne les utilisait pas dans l'enceinte de son école, mais elle allait remédier cela dès ce jour. La rousse entendit qu'on frappa à la porte, et elle dit entrer. A son étonnement, elle vit arriver Natsuki, elle se demanda si elle voulait plus d'information sur sa nouvelle fonction de professeur.

« Quelle était la relation entre ma mère et Shizuru ?» Dit d'un ton direct la louve, alors que son interlocutrice était sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question.

« Comment sais-tu pour Shizuru et ta mère ? »

« Vous venez tout juste de le dévoiler. Donc j'aimerai ma réponse maintenant, Shizuru m'a dit que je lui rappelai une ancienne connaissance, qui l'avait blessé, et elle s'appelait Saeko, et elle avait mon portrait, donc même si je ne suis pas détective, j'ai supposé que ce fût ma mère, car elle possède le même nom, et je lui ressemble à ce que j'ai entendu dire mon père. Et elle avait depuis le tout début cette hostilité à mon égard, donc il s'est produit quelque chose. » La directrice se massa les tempes, oui elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que Natsuki découvrir aussi vite une partie de la vérité, en plus d'être d'une grande maturité, elle était intelligente, et belle. Trop parfaite pour être vrai.

« J'attends ! » S'impatienta la combattante aux émeraudes. Voilà un des défauts de Kruger elle n'aimait pas attendre.

« C'est compliqué. »

« Alors commencez par le début, ce serait bien. » La rouquine soupira puis finit par dire ;

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te révéler ce qu'il s'est passé entre Shizuru et ta mère, c'est personnel, cela concerne Shizuru, et je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait que je dévoile cette histoire. » Natsuki se peigna l'arrière de sa chevelure. Elle pouvait comprendre cette raison, mais cela la frustrée encore plus tous ces secrets.

« Alors dites-moi plus sur ma mère. On a été interrompu à cause de cette histoire d'agression, et de ce poste de professeur, j'ai accepté pour une raison, c'était pour revoir mon petit frère et ma petite sœur, vous aviez dit qu'il viendrait dans quelques temps à l'académie, pendant leur vacance. Dans je reste tout ce temps ici, afin de les attendre. Et ma mère, vous m'aviez raconté qu'elle était partie dans un monastère au Tibet. Pourquoi cela ? A cause de Shizuru ? » Supposa la bluette qui avait tout un tas de scénario dans son esprit, et cela lui donna mal à la tête de tant cogiter pour rien.

« Ta mère a appris il y a quelques mois la mort de ton père, et elle s'en est voulu pour diverses raisons, et l'une d'entre elle fut Shizuru, mais il n'y a pas que cela. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à ton père, de ne pas t'avoir élevée…et elle a fait de nombreuses erreurs dont elle avait besoin de réfléchir au calme. Il faut que tu lui parles pour en savoir plus. » Natsuki se mit à rire, la situation était grotesque. La rousse la faisait tourner en rond. Quel était l'intérêt de lui mentionner sa mère, si ce n'était de ne rien dévoiler ? Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec tous ces secrets et non-dit, mais surtout ce n'était pas le caractère de la bluette d'abandonner à mi-parcours, elle était très tenace, pire qu'un pitbull.

« Alors je vais en parler avec Shizuru, peut être qu'elle se montrera plus enclin à dévoiler la vérité. » Dit la beauté sombre qui s'apprêtait à partir en quête de réponse, mais la rousse accourra devant sa porte, et elle attrapa par les épaules la bluette, avec des mains tremblantes.

« Non, par pitié, tout mais pas ça. Je t'en supplie, je vais parler à Shizuru. Il me faut plus de temps. Tu as vu à quel point le sujet de ta mère est tabou. Ça va la blesser d'y repenser. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se braque, ou qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même. Depuis ta venue, j'ai vu qu'elle avait changé. Et je ne veux pas que cela disparaisse, elle semble allée mieux, et cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi…si amorphe de la vie. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir invité dans votre école si cela vous fait peur. Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer madame la directrice, mais vous maternez trop Shizuru, elle n'a pas dix ans, c'est une adulte, qui fait des erreurs, mais qui les reconnait. Je voulais être certaine de ne pas me tromper en parlant de ma mère avec elle. Si vous lui dissimulez la vérité, elle pourrait vous détester, vous la connaissez mieux que moi. En me mettant à sa place, je considérerai ce que vous faites comme de la trahison, bien que je sache, que vous voulez la protéger, ce que vous faites est à double tranchant. » Raisonna la louve alors que son interlocutrice baissa piteusement la tête.

« Je sais…et je déteste quand tu as raison Natsuki. C'est à peine croyable, mais tu as seulement dix-neuf ans, et j'ai l'impression que tu as vécu plus que n'importe qui. »

« La maturité n'est pas une question d'âge, et je ne suis pas toujours posé et calme, il m'arrive d'exploser et de m'énerver, de me comporter comme une idiote. »

« …laisse-moi une semaine. »

« Un jour. »

« Trois jours. »

« Un jour. Je déteste mentir, je suis incapable de mentir, je n'arrive pas, c'est horrible, ça me donne des maux gastrique, et je n'arrive plus à manger et à dormir, et en plus de mes désagréments personnels, c'est mal pour tout le monde. » Insista la brune sans démordre.

« Ce week-end. Pitié. » Insista Mai, alors que Kruger soupira et répondit :

« D'accord. Mais si vous ne lui dites pas, alors moi je n'hésiterai pas, je respecte cette personne. » Natsuki s'en alla, et la directrice ferma les yeux de fatigue.

* * *

 **PDV Shizuru.**

Elle venait de finir son dernier cours de la journée, et elle se dirigea vers le parc, elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude et de tranquillité. Il semblerait que le destin veuille vraiment qu'elle rencontre Natsuki. Cependant, elle ne posait plus cette hostilité maladive à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à sourire quand elle la vit lire. Du haut de son épaule, elle vit que c'était un manga, c'était mignon de voir qu'elle n'était pas entièrement dans sa tête une adulte.

« Ara, Natsuki lit des mangas ? » La nommée sursauta légèrement par cette présence, et leva sa tête vers la nouvelle venue. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« C'est une des étudiantes de l'école qui me l'a prêté, c'est du shojo-ai à ce que j'ai compris, relation fille/fille. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un sens caché à ce petit cadeau. Mais l'histoire est mignonne. Tu veux lire avec moi ? » Shizuru leva les sourcils, et se mit à rire, elle aussi avait eu ce petit cadeau par le passé. Elle s'installa à côté de sa comparse qui mit le manga entre elles, afin qu'elles puissent le lire toutes les deux.

« Shizuru…normalement je devrais attendre, mais je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important, je viens de le découvrir qu'il y a peu de temps, mais ça me ronge déjà de l'intérieur. En fait, c'est à propos de cette Saeko…en fait, elle est ma-»

Natsuki se mit à sursauter légèrement quand elle sentit une tête se poser contre son épaule, elle tourna doucement la tête sur le côté, et vit que Shizuru s'était endormie, elle devait très fatiguée. La bluette soupira, il fallait donc qu'elle attende. Elle attrapa délicatement avec sa main, la tête de la châtain, afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal à la nuque en dormant.


	13. Chapter 13

Alors si j'ai au moins six ou sept commentaires avant demain matin, j'écrirai le chapitre suivant pour demain soir ou lundi matin. Sinon, ce sera à la date prévue, la semaine prochaine. ( C'est surtout pour vous faire plaisir cette offre)

* * *

 **XIII Soucis ?**

 **PDV Shizuru.**

 _Elle était silencieuse, elle l'observa de loin, alors qu'en main elle avait un petit bouquet de fleur, elle baissa le regard, il était impossible qu'elle le regarde, jamais elle ne l'avait fait, elle n'était rien. Elle était pourtant habituée à son indifférence. Cependant, cela restait toujours aussi douloureux. Et tomba sur le sol, et les larmes ruisselèrent, elle ne devait pas montrer sa peine ; c'était inutile, elle ne viendrait pas la réconforter._

 _« Hé ça va ? » Lui demanda une voix qui lui paraissait lointaine mais étrangement chaleureuse._

 _Elle leva son regard, et ne put reconnaître la personne qui lui parlait. Son ombre face au soleil, ainsi que ses larmes l'empêchèrent de voir clair. Mais elle sentit cette présence réconforte, cette chaleur qui caressait tendrement sa chevelure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, et de sourire._

* * *

Le professeur aux rubis se mit à ronronner comme un chat lorsqu'elle se retourna sur le côté. Elle ouvrit doucement ses paupières quand elle entendit l'alarme de son radio réveille, elle avait très bien dormi, même un filet de bave joue avec le coin de sa lèvre, elle n'avait pas l'habitude, et elle l'essuya. Elle éteignit le réveille puis se releva de son lit…la protagoniste semblait comme perdue…est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à rentrer dans sa chambre sans encombre ? Elle ne se rappela pas d'être venue par elle-même. Soudainement, elle se leva, et remarqua qu'elle portait les vêtements de la veille, et autour de sa taille, il y avait un sweet-shirt noir…qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle se mit à rougir, elle se rappela s'être assoupie sur Natsuki, puis plus rien. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait ramené ici ? Elle se mit à sourire, et à serrer dans ses bras le vêtement qui portait l'odeur épicé et boisé de sa propriétaire.

« Nastuki…tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, d'autres aurait profité de la situation, ara un vrai gentleman. J'ai vraiment eu tort de t'avoir si mal jugé à cause de ton apparence…» Il fallait qu'elle le lui rende, mais avant elle allait le laver, et le repasser, bien qu'en étant professeur, elle porterait un autre vêtement, toutefois, cela n'avait aucune incidence.

* * *

 **PDV Natsuki.**

Comme tous les matins mais surtout par habitude. La bluette faisait son footing matinal. De six heures du matin à sept heures, elle courait pour son corps ainsi qu'esprit. Elle ne faisait que cogiter depuis cette nuit. Elle voulait savoir la relation entre Shizuru et sa mère, et elle devait faire comme si elle ne savait rien. Ce fut le problème, depuis ce matin, elle avait mal au ventre, elle avait cette boule à la gorge. Elle observa sa montre,

elle avait couru plus longuement que nécessaire, heureusement qu'elle ne prenait ces fonctions de professeurs que la semaine prochaine. Elle avait le temps de se préparer. Et puis à ce qu'elle comprit, sa matière était optionnelle, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'élèves, ou pire, personne. Elle n'était pas populaire, les regards haineux qu'elle recevait résumait bien la situation. La louve en sueur, attrapa avec sa main son épaule puis elle se mit à le faire tournoyer sur elle-même. Elle s'approcha des bâtiments de l'école, et vit une élève qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Puis, elle leva son regard quand elle vit un fin faisceau lumineux éclairer près de sa direction. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté quand elle vit une tête qui chercha vers le bas. Maintenant, dans les mains de la jeune femme, il y avait un pot de fleur. Elle le tendit à l'extérieur.

« Merde ! » Natsuki se mit à courir rapidement, et le pot de fleur tomba des airs. Tout fut très rapide, la beauté sombre parvient à pousser l'étudiante qui allait se faire blesser, la louve grimaça puis le récipient en terre éclata bruyamment sur le sol. Kruger était contre le mur alors l'étudiante qui était abasourdi. La combattante à la chevelure jais grogna, elle n'avait pas de chance, en tentant de ne pas faire blesser la jeune femme d'un coup de l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, sa main, qui avait déjà été blessé, avait pris le choc.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Questionna Kruger, alors que son interlocutrice, un châtain tremblait comme une feuille et elle était blafarde.

« Je…oui…merci…de m'avoir aidé… »

* * *

 **PDV Shizuru.**

Viola s'était décidée après l'histoire de son élève Tomoe de faire des rondes dans l'écoles, avant que les cours de ne commencent. Ainsi elle verrait s'il y avait des choses suspectes. Elle avait été au parc, dans la cour d'entrainement, près des dortoirs. Finalement, elle allait retourner vers l'entrée principal.

Elle vit deux jeunes femmes tout proches de l'une et l'autre, elle se mit à rosir. Cela arrivait que des étudiantes cherchent des lieux privés pour s'embrasser. Et il arrivait que certaines d'entre elles aillent dans les chambres des autres, et parfois dans les salles de classes, c'était tout de même rare, mais cela arrivait. Le professeur aux rubis allait s'éloigner, mais elle réalisa qu'elle reconnut la chevelure bleutée.

« Natsuki ? » Quand elle la vit si proche d'une étudiante, Aoi Senoh, elle fut en colère. Ce n'était pas une manière d'agir en public surtout qu'elle allait devenir professeur. A sa plus grande consternation, Aoi serra dans ses bras Natsuki qui ne repoussait pas le geste, elle donna en échange des caresses dans le dos. Elle ne réalisa pas, néanmoins, elle était déjà aux côtés de deux adolescentes, elle se racla fortement la gorge, manifestant sa présence. Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, Natsuki observa Shizuru et elle se mit à sourire de soulagement.

« Ah, Shizuru. Est-ce que vous avez assistée à la scène ? »

« Oui totalement. C'est tout bonnement honteux. » Répondit la nommée en fusillant son interlocutrice qui acquiesçai sans se rendre compte qu'elle était l'objet des reproches.

« Vous avez raison, s'en prendre aussi lâchement à une élève, c'est honteux. Vous avez vu qui était cette fille qui a jeté ce pot de fleur. »

« Bien sûr que je…quoi ? Pot de fleur ? » S'exclama étonnée la buveuse de thé, elle remarqua enfin les éclats du pot sur le sol tout comme les pleurs de Aoi. Elle s'insulta intérieurement, elle avait de nouveau sauté sur ses propres conclusions. Elle n'arrivait jamais à être calme et sensé avec la bluette. Pourtant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

« Oui. Il y avait une étudiante au troisième étage, j'ai voulu y aller, mais mademoiselle Senoh avait peur d'être seule donc je suis restée à ses côtés. Mais je n'ai pas bien vu qui c'était. » Dit la louve qui fixa en hauteur, tout comme sa collègue de travail, elle vit aussi une fenêtre ouverte.

« Mademoiselle Senoh, est-ce que vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ou même parler à la directrice ? » La dite secoua vigoureusement la tête et fuit en courant. Viola allait la poursuivre, mais Natsuki la retient par le poignet.

« Vous devriez la laisser partir, elle est effrayée, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler, si on la force elle va se braquer et se murer dans le silence. Dorénavant, nous ferions plus attention. » Viola soupira, sa comparse avait parfaitement raison. Elle observa la bluette et remarqua son bandage qui était en sang, elle lui attrapa aussi la main avec douceur.

« Ta main, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On doit aller te soigner. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est rien, est-ce que vous pensez que c'est l'élite qui a fait cela ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, cela peut être une forte possibilité. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mademoiselle Senoh. » Soupira la femme à accent qui vit le visage douloureux de Kuga.

« On va à l'infirmerie. »

« Je n'ai rien, de plus, je suis allée il y'a à peine vingt-quatre heures, je vais avoir une carte de fidélité, et Docteur beau gosse va croire que je cherche à le séduire si je cherche autant le voir. » Plaisanta la bluette, alors que sa comparse le fixait. Viola lui attrapa son autre main valide, pour l'amener se soigner.

La louve se mit à grimacer, et ce n'était pas à cause de sa main blessée, mais quelque part au niveau de son bras. Shizuru n'était pas dupe, en sauvant Aoi, la bluette avait dû se faire blesser. Où et comment ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Alors elle se mit en face de Natsuki.

« Natsuki, j'ai remarqué que depuis le tout début, tu penses toujours aux autres avant ton propre intérêt, et c'est louable, je t'admire pour cela. Cependant, tu as aussi le droit d'avoir de l'attention des autres, de demander de l'aide, ou même qu'on se fasse du souci pour toi. Alors s'il te plait, allons voir Reito, je me sentirais mal si quelque chose de grave t'arrivais alors que je n'ai rien pu faire. Cela peut-être rien du tout, mais c'est mieux de le confirmer. S'il te plait. Tu vas bientôt donner des cours, et cela pourrait être un danger pour toi ou tes élèves. » Implora le professeur à la chevelure blé alors que son interlocutrice soupira. Elle n'avait aucune chance de son sortir alors elle abdiqua.

« D'accord. » Shizuru se mit à sourire, et emmena la louve ne remarquant pas qu'elle continuait de lui tenir la main.


	14. Chapter 14

_J'ai eu les commentaires qu'il fallait donc voici la suite. Merci à tous._

* * *

 **IV. Problèmes ?**

Natsuki se fit emmener à l'infirmerie, près de la porte, Shizuru entendit des rires, elle roula des yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit des étudiantes agglutinaient autour du médecin, qui leur lisait les cartes. Un raclement de gorge les fit sortir de leur jeu du futur.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mesdemoiselles, mais vous allez bientôt avoir cours. » Les nommées sursautèrent, et saluèrent leur professeur, puis fuirent en courant. Kanzaki se mit à rire :

« Le commandant Viola met ses troupes au garde à vous. »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit sérieux. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la méchante, cependant, je ne peux non plus faire comme toi. » Kanzaki allait rétorquer une autre parole, mais il observa Natsuki et Shizuru, et vit qu'elles se tenaient la main.

« Depuis quand vous êtes si proches ? » Questionna dubitatif le brun, en montrant du regard l'objet de ses questions.

« Nous ne sommes pas du tout proche ! » Dit dans le déni total la châtain, alors que Kruger riait.

« En fait, je suis un peu comme un enfant pour Shizuru, elle est obligée de me tenir la main pour que j'aille voir le docteur. » Plaisanta la louve, alors que le professeur aux rubis relâcha immédiatement la main en question. Elle détourna la tête quand Kanzaki la fixait du regard, avec un air dubitatif.

« Et dire qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, elle te détestait. » Remarqua l'homme sous l'air ahuri de sa collègue à la chevelure couleur blé

« C'est vrai. » Affirma la bluette sous l'air consternée de Viola qui bouda dans son coin mais ajouta :

« N'importe quoi. Je ne la détestais pas. C'est juste que je faisais attention. C'est tout. »

« Mouais. » Répondirent en cœur les deux bruns qui se tapèrent dans la main par leur même constatation. Cependant Natsuki se mit à gémir de douleur et pris en main son épaule.

« Au lieu de faire les idiots tous les deux. Soyez un peu plus sérieux. Reito, Natsuki a été blessée en protégeant une élève. Je pense qu'elle a dû faire un faux mouvement ou alors elle a dû être blessée par un pot de fleur. » L'infirmier croisa des bras.

« Vraiment Natsuki, tu n'es pas un super-héros, il faut que tu fasses plus attention à toi. Je veux bien d'accueillir dans l'infirmerie mais ne prends pas trop l'habitude d'arriver en morceau, on va croire qu'on te martyrise dans cette école. »

« Oh pourtant je sais que je vous ai manqué docteur beau gosse. Vous êtes timide pour l'avouer, je vais devenir votre patiente favorite. Bon, je me mets sur la table d'auscultation ? » Dit la louve qui se dirigea vers celle-ci, et Shizuru fut surprise de voir un doux sourire sur les lèvres de Reito, qui observait avec tendresse Kruger. La châtain sentit comme un malaise en elle, toutefois elle le mit de côté et accompagna Natsuki.

« Tu peux retirer ta chemise ? » Demanda d'un ton professionnel Kanzaki, alors que sa patiente obéit immédiatement. Elle était en soutien-gorge de sport, et la sueur brillait sur sa peau. Elle était parfaitement musclée, malgré la forme svelte de son corps. Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, elle était visiblement une grande sportive, et qui entretenait bien son corps.

« Vous êtes rapide, on se connait à peine, et vous me demandez déjà me déshabiller ? Pervers. » L'homme se mit à rire, et vit un hématome bien rouge vif à l'arrière de l'épaule de la louve. Il la toucha, et elle se mit aussitôt à glapir de douleur.

« Vraiment, vous savez bien traiter la femme. Un vrai gentleman, il n'y a pas mieux. »

« Tu es spéciale à mon cœur. C'est uniquement pour toi ce traitement de faveur. »

« Je vois ça. » Remarqua Shizuru d'un ton froid et sec, elle avait été complètement mise de côté, et voir ces deux-là flirter, elle trouvait cela grotesque. C'est pire que les dramas qu'elle regardait en semaine, il y avait tellement de mièvrerie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est seulement jalouse. C'est son côté tsundere qui parle. » Rétorqua Natsuki alors que le professeur aux cramoisi était scandalisée à cette remarque. Par reflexe, elle lui donna une claque à son épaule…malheureusement celle qui était blessée. Kruger se courba sur elle-même et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser des vocalises de sa souffrance.

« Shizuru ! » Réprimanda Kanzaki qui allait presque rire.

« Pardon Natsuki, je suis désolée. » La dite se retourna et ne dit pas rien. Natsuki souffle tsundere à Reito qui acquiesçai.

« Bon je vais mettre une crème apaisante et musculaire sur ton épaule, il faudra que tu l'utilises toutes les quatre heures, mais surtout que tu ne forces pas sur ton bras pendant une journée. Compris ? Sinon je te ligote sur un lit, et je balance la clé pour que tu ne puisses plus bouger de la journée, et la directrice m'a donné tous les droits en ce qui concernent tes soins. »

« Bande de Sadique. » Marmonna Natsuki alors qu'elle reçut après quelques minutes sa pommade, elle se mit à gémir par le froid, et les protagonistes qui l'entouraient, étaient gênés, c'était plus sexy qu'ils ne le pensaient. Sa voix rauque et suave.

« Oh mon dieu…ça fait du bien…encore. » Quémanda la louve alors que Reito et Shizuru rougissait d'embarras. Si le contexte était différent, et que des élèves étaient entrées à ce moment-là, il y aurait un quiproquo.

« Tu devais être très stressée pour être aussi tendue. »

« Ahah, non, j'ai seulement donnée de mon corps, plutôt mon épaule hier, c'est tout. » Déclara la bluette, alors que Viola eut une image dans son esprit… elle était contre l'épaule de Natsuki, et elle s'était endormie sur elle…

« Épaule ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Dit l'infirmier qui remit de la pommade, à sa surprise Shizuru le devança et se mit derrière le casse-cou aux émeraudes. Puis elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? D'accord. C'est de l'ordre du privé. » Dit-elle de la voix la plus menaçante et sérieuse. De retour Dr Jekyll pensa la bluette.

« Rien docteur. Je me blesse parfois sans m'en rendre compte. » Une sonnerie coupa l'interrogatoire, et Reito se dirigea vers son téléphone portable qui était sur son bureau. Pendant ce temps, La beauté de Kyoto observa la blessure de Kruger. C'était cette même épaule bienveillante qui l'avait accueillie. Elle prit de la pommade, et la passa délicatement sur l'endroit enflammé.

« Merci…pour hier… aussi comment tu m'as ramenée dans ma chambre ? » Questionna la châtain qui massa doucement l'épaule, alors que Natsuki sourit :

« Tu vas certainement me frapper, mais j'ai essayé de te réveiller, cependant tu avais l'air épuisé. Alors il y a eu plus tard la directrice, elle avait fait une drôle de tête, puis elle dit où était ta chambre, et elle m'a donnée des clés. Ensuite elle est partie en ricanant. Je n'ai pas tout compris. Et puis je t'ai porté. Je t'ai mise au lit, et je suis partie. Voilà, rien d'exceptionnelle. » La buveuse de thé s'étrangla avec sa salive, elle savait que la directrice allait se moquer d'elle à n'importe quelle occasion, elle soupira…

« Heu…Shizuru…il y a un souci. » Remarqua Kanzaki qui montra son téléphone portable à sa collègue aux rubis. Celle-ci observa le contenu et fut choquée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna la bluette alors que ses interlocuteurs semblaient irrités.

« Je dois aller voir Chie Hallard. » Pesta violemment Viola qui partit comme un coup de vent. Natsuki vit elle aussi le téléphone, c'était un blog, de l'académie à ce qu'elle put lire. Elle vit en gros titre, Natsuki Kruger un nouveau prédateur sexuel dans l'école ? Il y a ensuite des images d'elle en compagnie d'élève, que ce soit Alyssa alors qu'elle se mit à lui sourire, Nao alors qu'elle la porte dans ses bras, Aoi qui était plaquée contre le mur et Shizuru qui était allongée sur ses jambes. Mais avec les deux dernières nommées, on ne voyait pas leur visage mais simplement leur silhouette.

"Ça ne sent pas bon, n'est-ce pas ?" Soupira Natsuki.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV : Secrets.**

 **PDV Shizuru.**

Le professeur aux rubis souhaitait réellement que ses présomptions soient infondées. Non, elle espérait qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Cependant, quand elle se dirigea dans la salle des professeurs, elle voyait rouge. Elle vit Chie Hallard, le professeur de secourisme, donner des cours très particuliers à une de ses élèves, qui n'était autre qu'Aoi. Comme c'était étrange que tout ce combiné de cette façon si précise.

La châtain était sur les jambes de son professeur, et elles se partageait leur air, et la protagoniste aux rubis ne savait pas comment elles pouvaient continuer aussi longuement de s'embrasser sans respirer, cela la dégoutait de voir une telle scène, et cela ne faisait que continuer plus érotiquement. La main baladeuse de sa collègue se glissa sous le chemisier de son amante, il semblerait que cela allait continuer encore plus loin, elle préféra ne pas voire plus. Elle savait que ses réprimandes n'allaient rien changer, alors elle fit ce qu'elle avait appris la veille. Elle sortit son téléphone portable, et prit une photographie compromettante. Elle devait se sentir coupable d'utiliser ce genre de méthode : le chantage, la délation. Cependant elle était différente des autres, les scrupules, certes, elle en avait mais la situation ne prêtait pas à l'hésitation. Elle chercha dans son répertoire puis soupira. C'était soit sa collègue ou une personne innocente, de plus, elle avait déjà prévenue le professeur de cesser cette relation interdite, plus d'une fois. Chie avait juré qu'elle allait tout arrêter, que c'était une simple erreur qui n'allait plus se reproduire. Visiblement, ce ne fut que des mensonges. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'hésita pas à continuer. Viola se mit à toussoter bruyamment, et elle surprit les deux amantes qui se relevèrent, et tentèrent de reprendre une apparence convenable. Mais elles avaient les lèvres gonflées par leur passion, les cheveux ébouriffés, le pire fut lorsqu'Aoi perdit sa jupe qui tomba sur ses chevilles. La beauté de Kyoto prit une autre photographie sous l'air abasourdit de Chie et sa protégée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Viola !"

"Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi stupide Chie." La nommée semblait perdue et vit le téléphone aux mains de sa collègues. Elle déglutit péniblement lorsqu'elle vit son regard s'embraser par la colère et l'indignation.

"Shizuru, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je peux tout expliquer."

"Oh, je suppose que je peux deviner ce que tu as à me dire. Mademoiselle Senoh faisait une crise d'asthme et tu faisais du bouche à bouche pour la secourir, puis elle manquait d'air alors tu as dégrafée son soutien-gorge afin qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas ? Comme c'est louable de ta part, tu veux que je verse une petite larme ?" Ironisa Shizuru alors que sa comparse ne semblait pas vouloir s'amuser de la situation. Aoi allait fuir mais Viola claqua la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire puis elle se mit en travers de son chemin.

"Ola, non, non, non. Mademoiselle, vous cherchez de nouveau à fuir ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon moment surtout que cela devient palpitant. Je t'avais aussi avertie d'arrêter cette histoire, cependant tu as continué de coucher avec Chie. C'est comme je le pensais, tu es immature. Tu aurais pu attendre que tu finisses l'école. Maintenant, vous allez être virées toutes les deux. Et ce n'est pas ma faute mais la vôtre."

"Laisse-la tranquille ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Parlons en privé." Aboya Hallard qui avait mis derrière elle son amante, qui pleurait.

"Non, elle n'a rien fait de mal mais le contraire. Elle te fait écarter les cuisses pour que tu aies un orgasme afin qu'elle ait des bonnes notes ?" Shizuru se prit une gifle de Chie toutefois, non loin d'être perturbée par ce geste, elle se mit à rire.

"Tu te trouves toujours mieux que les autres avec ton cœur de pierre ! Jamais tu n'aimeras quelqu'un. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé par le passé ! Tu veux me punir !" Shizuru poussa brutalement la brune loin d'elle, celle-ci tomba sur les fesses. Aoi se précipita aux côtés de son professeur, elle s'enquit de sa santé. Elle allait fusiller du regard Shizuru mais son regard était plus mençant.

"Tu oses me faire la morale alors que c'est toi qui es en tort ! Chie tu es mariée, je t'ai dit de laisser cette gamine tranquille ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ma mère. Je hais les personnes infidèles et qui trompent les autres pour leur propre bonheur oubliant les autres. Tu es pitoyable !"

"Tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'aime ! J'aime Aoi !" Déclara Chie qui se releva, son amante avait les larmes aux yeux à cette déclaration d'amour. La protagoniste à accent secoua la tête :

"Elle a l'âge d'être ta fille ! Elle est ton élève ! Tu es mariée !"

"N'importe quoi ! L'amour n'est pas une question d'âge. Mon mariage…ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et si tu tombais amoureuse d'une de tes étudiantes, ou une jeune femme qui à moins de vingt ans mais qui est différente des autres ? Tu ne dirais pas ça. Tu ne serais pas aussi catégorique." Shizuru ne supportait pas une telle hypocrisie. Elle se lécha sa lèvre supérieure, puis se la mordilla :

"Alors pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas le divorce ? Et ne dis pas que c'est pour protéger ta femme, pour ne pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. Tu penses qu'à son argent. Tu ne peux vivre sans. Tu as vie toute calme ! Tu aurais pu attendre sa majorité à Aoi ou qu'elle ne soit pas dans cette école ! Tu as merdé ! Tu peux n'importe quelle excuse, tu seras toujours en tort."

"Tu es folle. Je le savais, tu n'as aucun coeur." Jappa de mépris Chie qui se releva avec l'aide de Aoi.

"Et toi tu es minable, je t'ai vu balancer ce pot de fleur vers ta moitié, pile au moment où Natsuki était dans les parages. Et puis ce blog, qui est un véritable torchon. Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai vu que c'était toi qui l'écrivais ? Je t'ai surprise une fois sur ton ordinateur. Je t'avais demandé l'accès, et j'ai vu ce que tu écrivais. Tu as quel âge ? Et je ne sais pas...non, je sais pour quelle raison tu as piégé Natsuki, mais tu devrais dire la vérité." La brune semblait étonnée par ce qui venait de se dire, elle observa sa compagne qui était mal à l'aise.

"Que veux-tu dire par piégée ?"

"Chie, tu es une piètre menteuse, pourtant j'ai cru à tes mensonges mais plus cette fois-ci ! Regarde ton blog de l'académie, le privé. Tu ne pourrais pas te cacher cette fois-ci !" La dite chercha son téléphone potable, puis elle fut de nouveau sous le choc.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ces choses...oui, j'ai publié des articles sur l'école...néanmoins c'était pas ça...puis cette histoire de pot de fleur...ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles...Aoi, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?" La nommée voulait fuir mais elle se fit retenir par Hallard. Puis la jeune femme n'osa pas regarder droit dans les yeux sa moitié, elle explosa en pleure.

"Je suis sincèrement désolée Chie, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tomoe avait des photographies compromettantes de nous deux, elle voulait les montrer à la directrice. Si je lui obéissais alors elle nous laissait seules, je sais que tu adores ton métier et je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je t'aime."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !" Aboya furieuse le professeur tandis que son interlocutrice sursautait de peur. Elle se blottit dans ses bras alors que les larmes coulèrent sans s'arrêter.

"J'ai…je…n'ai pas…voulu…elle ne m'a…pas donné…le choix. »

"AOI ! "

"J'ai…j'ai couchée avec elle...elle nous avait filmée...elle voulait te montrer les vidéos...je ne pouvais pas...elle m'a dit que si je l'aidai à détruire Natsuki, alors elle me donnerait les vidéos...donc elle savait que Natsuki avait le coeur sur la main, et elle voulait retourner sa gentillesse contre elle. Elle a donc pensé à la discréditer aux yeux de tous. J'ai dû jouer la victime, pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, Tomoe a porté une perruque brune, et puis elle demandé à Arika de prendre une photo. Je n'ai pas imaginé que ça irait si loin. Chie, je t'en supplie...pardonne-moi." Implora la châtain qui se dirigea vers le professeur qui se reculait à son approche, elle balança son téléphone contre le mur.

"Tu me dégoûtes ! Comment as-tu pu me trahir de la sorte ! Si tu m'avais fait confiance, on aurait toutes les deux trouvées une solution ensembles. Comment as-tu pu coucher avec elle ! Tu m'as trahi, je te faisais confiance !" La brune baissa honteuse son visage, elle pleurait jamais personne ne lui avait brisé à ce point le cœur. Shizuru avait de la peine pour son amie. Cependant, elle l'avait mainte et mainte fois prévenue que cette relation était toxique, qu'elles devaient arrêter, que sa collègue devait demander le divorce, puis attendre que son élève ait son diplôme si elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle n'était pas sans sentiments contrairement à tous ceux qui pensait le contraire. Oui elle était froide, distante mais elle était humaine, elle souffrait, elle faisait des erreurs, on l'a jugé toujours et c'était difficile pour elle au quotidien.

Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la compassion, elle connaissait bien la femme de Chie, c'était une de ses précieuses amies d'école. Reyna ne méritait pas cela. Depuis le début, Shizuru était amoureuse de Reyna, elles sont devenues amie, seulement amie. Elle avait vécu un amour unique, et quand elle vit que sa meilleure amie était véritablement amoureuse de Chie, elle eut le cœur brisé quand celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle accepta de soutenir leur relation, bien qu'elle n'eût jamais eu confiance en la fidélité de la brune depuis toujours elle était une womanizer.

Aujourd'hui, elle ressentait toujours un petit quelque chose pour Reyna, néanmoins, elle savait que c'était son premier amour, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas totalement à oublier, elle tenait à elle. Et puis si elle tombait amoureuse d'une femme plus jeune qu'elle, elle ne ferait pas la même erreur que Hallard. L'image de Natsuki lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se mit à sourire. Oui, elle s'attachait énormément à cette femme, elle ne se serait pas battu autant pour n'importe qui peut être pour Mai mais leur relation était différente. C'était comme avec Reyna au début, elle n'avait cessé de la protéger. De nouveau, cette scène lui rappela de douloureux souvenirs. Sa mère...elle avait eu une aventure avec Saeko Kruger...quand son père l'apprit, ce fut un cataclysme. Elle avait vu sa mère et cette femme, qu'elle avait considéré comme une amie détruire sa famille. Son père était parti, mort en tombant d'un pont, alors qu'il était ivre...jamais elle ne les pardonnerait. Et Chie, elle avait pris une photo, et elle l'avait montré à des personnes qui ne fallait pas, au final, ce fut son père qui les a vu, il avait été nommé de cocu par son entourage, ses collègues, les gens se moquaient de lui derrière son dos, puis il fut continuellement ridiculisé. Elle-même fut moquée, elle s'était battue avec des camarades de classe. Et si Natsuki avait été à l'époque, elle était certaine que celle-ci l'aurait protégé…

"C'est ça ton amour ? Si pur, qui ne ressemble à aucun autre ? Il semblerait que ce que nous ayons par le passé s'est retourné contre toi. Quelle ironie."

"Tu dois bien jubiler." Pesta Hallard qui était prête à se battre contre Shizuru. Celle-ci voulait de nouveau lui donner un coup de poing, comme lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'aventure entre les deux jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient face. Mentir, faire semblant de faire comme si rien ne se passait, cela l'avait rongé. Et elle avait cru en la parole de sa collègue, que c'était une erreur avec Aoi, qu'elle n'allait plus recommencer.

"Honnêtement, non. J'espérai que cette situation ne se reproduise jamais. Surtout qu'une innocente, non, deux innocentes payent le prix de votre tromperie. Tu dois en parler à la directrice ainsi qu'à ta femme." Viola imposa un ultimatum, elle ne pouvait pas laisser se dégrader encore plus. Cela ne faisait que tu mal.

"Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas perdre mon travail et ma femme...j'ai merdé cependant je vais me rattraper, je vais changer et devenir quelqu'un de meilleur." Cette fois, ce fut le tour de Shizuru de gifler Chie.

"Tu es irresponsable Chie ! Tu veux tout alors que tu es celle qui a tout brisé, excuse-moi de te le dire, tu as foutu la merde ! Tu ne mérites pas Reyna. Tu ne mérites pas d'être professeur, et je savais que tu serais trop lâche pour accepter tes tords. Alors j'ai envoyé ta photo ainsi que ta petite protégée en pleine ébat directement sur le téléphone de la directrice, ainsi que ta future ex-femme." La brune était hébétée, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était hors d'elle.

"Comment oses-tu ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ta relation avec ma femme, et cela pendant des années ! Tu es amoureuse d'elle, mais elle n'a jamais voulu de toi. Alors tu te venges car personne ne t'aime. C'est comme ta mère, elle n'a jamais voulu de toi, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Saeko et ses enfants. Elle t'a toujours rejeté comme ton père. Et ce qui est amusant, c'est que cette femme n'aimait pas Saya. Une simple erreur de cul a détruit toute ta vie. Quelle ironie ? Personne ne t'aime, on t'appelle de garce, de reine des glaces. Tes élèves ne t'aiment pas, elles veulent juste coucher avec toi. C'est toi la minable."

"Chie Hallard ! Ça suffit !" Tonna une voix, ce fut celle de la Gakuencho. La beauté aux rubis avait honte de toute cette vérité qui s'était jeté comme de l'eau froide sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle se passa les mains devant son visage pour effacer tout. Puis elle se retourna, Shizuru vit en face d'elle Reyna (qui était aussi professeur, de sport dans l'académie) ainsi que Natsuki. Elle se senti mal avec tous ses regards compatissants en sa direction, elle détestait voire de la pitié, surtout auprès de ces trois personnes. Sa mère de cœur Mai, sa meilleure amie, son premier amour Reyna et ...Natsuki...grâce à celle en qui elle arrivait de nouveau à sourire, à s'ouvrir aux autres mais surtout à faire confiance. Ce poids en elle, tous ses secrets avaient été dévoilés en une fraction de seconde, la pire de sa vie. Elle se déroba entre les protagonistes, ensuite elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs de l'académie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Vérité.**

 ** _PDV Natsuki._**

La louve était sous le choc, elle ne s'attendait pas à connaitre de cette façon si brutale la relation entre sa mère et Shizuru, ainsi que la mère de Shizuru, elles avaient eu une aventure ? Les deux femmes étaient amies et mariées, cependant elles étaient allées voir ailleurs ? Son père n'avait jamais vu une autre femme...il aimait que sa mère et personne d'autre…elle en était bouleversée…Non, elle ne s'attendait pas à telle révélation. Sa mère qui était…qui avait une image parfaite à ses yeux, n'avait plus rien des dires de son père. Fidèle, courageuse.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait juger sa mère, pendant des années elle ne l'avait vu. Si elle était à la place de Shizuru, elle aurait été ébranlée par tant de témoin de sa déchéance.

Pourquoi se trouvait-elle en ces lieux ? Elle était venue accompagner la directrice, parce qu'elle avait reçu un sms important. Et la bluette avait suivi lorsqu'elle constata cette inquiétude sur les traits de la rousse. Mais qui s'attendait à un tel déballage ? Elle observa à ses côtés Tokiha qui retient une jeune femme.

"Non Reyna, tu ne peux pas rejoindre Shizuru." Reyna ? La meilleure amie de Shizuru ? Son premier amour ? Elle était mariée à ce professeur qui avait une aventure avec une élève ? C'était vraiment humiliant toute cette histoire. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être spectatrice de tout ceci, c'était indécent.

"Pourquoi ? Je suis sa meilleure amie...et je...je ne savais pas...ses sentiments à mon égard...je ne savais pas qu'elle m'aime de cette façon..." Répondit Reyna avec imploration.

"Bien sûr que tu le savais." Riposta Chie en croisant des bras, elle se fit fusiller du regard par son épouse.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me donner ton opinion, elle n'a plus aucune valeur à mes yeux. Va avec ton amante, je vais demander le divorce pour adultère. Comment ai-je pu croire que tu avais changé ? Tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'aimerais que moi. Je t'ai cru car tu as su jouer de moi. Shizuru avait raison sur ton compte, j'aurai dû me méfier. J'ai été aveugle."

"Oh Shizuru par ci, Shizuru par-là ! Merde ! Elle n'est pas dans notre couple !"

"C'est une bonne raison pour que tu n'ailles pas la voir. Elle va être troublée mais surtout embarrassée. Aussi tu dois parler à ta femme." Confirma Mai qui ne voulait pas assister à cette bagarre maritale. Mais en tant que chef d'établissement, et la personne qui n'était pas lié directement à l'affaire, elle devait se montrer impartial. Elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur les agissements de ses professeurs. Elle devait mettre de l'ordre, c'était visiblement le chaos. Mais que devait-elle faire avec Chie ? Elle ne pouvait pardonner ses agissements ou c'était elle qui allait perdre sa place. Son professeur devait être suspendue de son poste, mais surtout elle devait protéger Natsuki et Shizuru. Chie s'approcha de son épouse qui repoussa vivement sa main de la sienne.

"Chérie. Je suis désolée, j'ai fauté, je le regrette. Cependant, je ne suis pas la seule responsable. Nous sommes deux, tu t'aies éloignée de moi, tu ne fais que te confier d'auprès de Shizuru, tu passes ton temps libre avec elle. Je suis ta femme. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est Shizuru."

"Non, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler ainsi alors que tu m'as trompée avec une de nos élèves ! Tu m'as humiliée des pires des façons ! C'est toi qui ne m'a plus dit que tu m'aimais, tu ne m'offres plus de cadeau, je n'ai plus aucune attention de ta part. Je ne peux supporter de te regarder. Et j'avais depuis toujours cette relation avec ma meilleure amie. On n'a jamais rien fait de mal." Mai observa Kruger qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller :

"Tu devrais aller sur le toit de l'école. C'est tout au fond du couloir, tu tournes à gauche et il y a des escaliers, c'est le dernier étage. Shizuru se trouve sûrement là-bas. Lorsqu'elle est déprimée ou qu'elle ne se sent pas bien, elle se réfugie en ces lieux. C'est calme et tranquille, aussi on peut voir toute la forêt." La beauté sombre détourna la tête, était-elle la bonne personne pour réconforter Viola ? Elle avait cette impression que c'était mal venue, surtout après ce qu'elle avait malencontreusement entendu. Et puis elle était la fille de Saeko, la personne que méprisait plus le professeur aux rubis.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Je vais aller voir Shizuru. Je sais comment l'aider." Déclara Reyna d'un ton ferme et protecteur.

"Non. J'ai aussi remarqué la manière ambiguë dont tu te comportais avec Shizuru, cela me fait penser à Saeko et Saya. C'est exactement la même relation toxique. Deux amies qui se rapprochent, qui détruisent le couple de l'autre, et au final, elles se séparent de l'une d'elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'autre, c'était juste pour ne pas blesser l'autre, au final l'entourage est blessé. Cette fois-ci, je ne permettrai pas cette même erreur se reproduire. Natsuki, tu es celle qui n'a aucun lien direct dans cette débâcle, alors s'il te plait, aide ma fille. Elle peut être colérique, sanguin. Néanmoins, elle a un bon fond, elle n'a jamais blessé volontairement quelqu'un. Elle t'a mal jugé car elle était blessée de l'intérieur, mais tu as vu comment elle était réellement." Implora la rouquine tandis que Natsuki se mit à acquiescer. Elle sortit de la salle des professeurs puis courut en direction de la châtain.

* * *

 ** _PDV Shizuru_**

La jeune femme était allongée sur le sol du toit, elle cacha avec son avant-bras son visage du soleil qui brulait ses yeux, mais peut-être était-ce ces larmes qui l'irritait autant ? C'était de trop. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer. Elle entendit la porte grincer. Elle soupira, dans cette académie, elle ne pouvait jamais être seule.

"Mai, je vais bien, s'il te plait, laisses-moi seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère poule ou quelqu'un avec qui parler."

"Ce n'est pas la Gakuencho mais…Natsuki. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir te déranger, tu veux être seule et c'est compréhensif, désolée..." Répondit celle-ci. Viola s'essuya rapidement ses larmes, puis elle se releva d'un saut, et s'épousseta. Elle était mal à l'aise, elle ne souhaitait pas que cette jeune femme la voie dans un état aussi pitoyable.

"Non attend ! Reste. Tu peux rester. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Je suis terriblement désolée." S'exclama la bluette, alors que son interlocutrice ne savait comment réagir quand elle vit Natsuki se mettre à genou puis se baisser la tête vers le sol. Surprise, elle s'accroupit et tenta de relever son amie...oui elle la considérait comme quelqu'un de proche, bien que cela fasse à peine quelques jours qu'elles se connaissent, elle avait l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu, qu'il y avait un lien qui les réunissait. Un mot lui vient en esprit, une âme sœur, elle avait lu un livre qui traitait de ce sujet.

"Natsuki, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'as pas fait exprès d'écouter cette conversation. Par pitié, relèves-toi. Ça me rend mal à l'aise."

"Si les choses avaient été différentes, je suis certaine qu'on aurait pu être de bonnes amies, très proches même. Je n'ai jamais eu véritablement d'amie, j'ai toujours voyagé, combattu, et travaillé. Je ne suis pas asociale, c'est juste que je n'ai côtoyé personne en dehors de ces trois activités dont je t'ai évoqué. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Shizuru, bien que la première impression que j'avais à ton égard était complexe. J'avais le sentiment que tu étais différente des autres."

"Natsuki, je t'apprécie aussi. Tu es si forte, si intelligente, fière. Tu es comme du feu, brûlante de passion et de courage. Je t'admire, tu as cette confiance en toi mais surtout envers les autres. Je n'ai pas réalisé sur le moment, mais j'étais jalouse de toi, et je te détestais parce que tu étais mon opposé, celle que j'ai toujours voulu être." Avoua la châtain alors que sa camarade lui caressa tendrement le long de sa joue avec deux de ses doigts. Le professeur aux cramoisis frissonna à ce doux touché. Elle leva son regard vers son interlocutrice. Ces jades ne semblaient pas dévoiler de la pitié, mais juste une grande affection. Viola coupa cette distance, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un. Elle savait que les mots de Chie était véridique. L'âge n'était pas important en amour. Shizuru toucha délicatement les lèvres de Kruger qui appréciait grandement le contact. Mais la réalité la percuta, elle ne pouvait pas embrasser la châtain. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ce baiser, pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas dit l'autre part de la vérité. Si Shizuru l'acceptait, alors elle lui rendrait le baiser, si ce fut le contraire alors elle partirait.

"Shizuru, non, je ne peux pas..."

"Je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser. J'ai dû te rendre mal à l'aise ou même te dégoûter, je fais la morale, mais je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. Tu es jeune contrairement à moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je perds tout raisonnement en ton contact. Pardon."

"Shizuru ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose que j'ai apprécié. Ce n'est pas à cause du baiser, pas du tout. J'ai aimé notre baiser. Tu es waow. Sexy, intelligente, j'aime ton sourire, tu es une vraie tsundere, ça change, de glace et de feu bien que parfois je suis perdue à la manière dont je dois réagir à ton contact."

"Je ne suis pas une tsundere." Riposta la beauté à la chevelure miel qui fit la moue.

"Tu es adorable comme ça." Ria la louve alors que sa comparse lui donna une claque à l'épaule.

"Je n'ai pas cinq ans."

"Je me le demande parfois."

"Hé ! Ne me provoque pas."

"Passons, sinon tu vas me pousser du toit, je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de voler. Shizuru, je ne peux pas rester dans cette école, pas après tout le mal qu'à fait ma mère. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elle avait fait tout ce mal. Je m'excuse en son nom. Je peux comprendre que tu ne puisses plus supporter ma présence. Je sais que je n'ai rien avoir dans cette histoire, je ne suis pas celle qui t'a blessée, cependant, je me sens terriblement coupable."

"Natsuki qu'est-ce que tu racontes...ta...mère…" Ce fut le moment de réalisation. La bluette releva son regard et confirma de vive voix ses craintes les plus profondes.

"Je suis Natsuki Kruger, la fille de Saeko et Kenshi Kruger. Je suis la fille de cette femme que tu méprise le plus au monde. Tu avais raison depuis le tout début en me repoussant." Shizuru se recula aussitôt face à cette vérité, elle avait toujours eu cette mauvaise impression en voyant cette jeune femme. Toutefois, son coeur était tourmenté. Elle voulait gifler cette femme et en même temps l'embrasser…elle voulait lui hurler dessus et la serrer dans ses bras.

"Tu t'ai moqué de moi pendant tout ce temps ? Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit...tu...tu…" Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans cette phrase, mais une profonde blessure dans le timbre de la voix. La combattante aux émeraudes fixa le visage de son interlocutrice, elle voyait de la trahison ainsi que la plus grande peine.

"Non. Shizuru. Non. Je ne l'ai su qu'hier soir. Quand tu as dit le nom de Saeko. Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit la même que nous parlions, alors je suis allée voir la directrice...et elle a confirmé mes doutes, que tu connaissais ma mère, qu'elle était celle qui t'avais à ce point meurtri. Je voulais t'avouer la vérité hier soir, lorsque nous étions au parc mais tu t'es assoupie. Mai m'a dit d'attendre avant de te dire la vérité, je ne peux pas surtout après avoir été témoin de ce qui s'est passé auparavant. Tu mérites d'avoir la vérité même si elle fait mal. Cela fait des années que je n'ai vu ma mère, c'est pour cette raison que je suis venue dans cette académie, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était devenue. Durant toute ma jeunesse, j'ai parcouru les routes avec mon père donc je n'ai eu aucun contact avec ma famille. Quand j'ai rencontré la directrice, elle m'avait donné un papier puis elle m'avait parlé de ma mère sans vraiment s'étaler sur le sujet. Et comme tu as pu le constater, je suis arrivée come une fleur dans cette école. J'ai voulu découvrir ce lien que tu avais avec ma mère, toutefois Mai n'a rien voulu déclarer. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Je compris ses motivations, c'était ta vie." Shizuru ne sut que répondre, elle détourna la tête sur le côté, cette femme ressemblait tellement à la femme qui avait brisé sa famille, sa vie. The bluette ressentit le rejet, et elle soupira, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Elle allait partir mais entendit :

"Depuis toute petite, ma mère ne s'était jamais occupée de moi. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour sa meilleure amie Saeko. Saeko la femme de sa vie, celle qui compte le plus dans sa vie. Mai, ma mère et Saeko étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Elles se connaissaient depuis le collège, et c'est elles les piliers de cette académie, qui l'ont construit. Mon père, je le voyais rarement car ma mère ne voulait pas le revoir. Cependant mon père venait me voir sans qu'elle le sache et puis elle n'avait jamais fait attention à moi. J'avais un jour entendu une de leur conversation, ma mère m'a conçu car mon père l'avait forcé, il ne l'avait pas agressé de cette façon, il voulait simplement avoir un héritier, une personne qui l'aimerait…je comprends ses raisons. Cette femme n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfant, enfin pas avec lui. Ma mère était mariée, d'un mariage arrangé. Elle n'avait jamais aimé mon père. Et puis elle l'avait trompé avec Saeko. J'avais vu cette femme comme une autre mère, une amie, elle était gentille. Mais elle m'a trahie, elle a eu une relation avec ma mère, l'homosexualité n'était pas un tabou à mes yeux. Mais l'infidélité, oui. Le pire, c'est que je croyais qu'elles s'aimaient, et ce n'était pas le cas. Saeko avait rompu, disant qu'elle avait fait une erreur, elle ne l'aimait pas comme l'amour de ma mère. Les gens se sont moqués de moi, mon père, ma mère, elle avait continué son obsession pour sa meilleure amie. Et elle m'a laissé avec Mai pour s'occuper des enfants de Saeko, une parfaite petite famille dont j'étais exclue."

Natsuki sourit tristement, c'était pire qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle s'approcha de la châtain, ensuite elle l'embrassa sur la joue tandis que Viola se raidit au geste.

"Shizuru !" Reyna avait interrompu le couple. La beauté sombre sentit qu'elle était de trop, alors elle s'en alla.


	17. Chapter 17

_Je suis ravie de vous surprendre avec mon histoire, oui la relation entre Saeko et Shizuru, personne ne s'y attendait^^. J'espère que la suite vous enthousiasmera._

* * *

 **XVII : Plus de problèmes.**

 ** _PDV Shizuru._**

Depuis qu'elle était partie, la protagoniste eut le coeur brisé. Elle tenait beaucoup à Natsuki, c'était véritablement une personne exceptionnelle, elle était belle, gentille, attentionnée, si merveilleuse. Depuis Reyna elle n'avait jamais eu un tel coup de coeur. Si les circonstances étaient moins compliquées, elles auraient pu être en couple. Mais l'image de Saeko revenait continuellement dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette femme, lors imaginer que Natsuki était de son sang, de sa famille, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur elle ?

"Shizuru ?" La nommée releva son regard, et vit celui de sa meilleure amie. Elle se leva, une autre conversation désagréable allait commencer.

"Reyna, nous n'avons pas à en parler. Oui j'étais amoureuse de toi par le passé, mais aujourd'hui ça a changé."

"Shizuru, j'ai été aveugle, tu as toujours été là pour moi, par le passé, j'ai aussi été amoureuse de toi mais j'avais peur de te l'avouer et qu'on perde notre amitié. Alors c'est pour cette raison que j'essayais de te trouver quelqu'un quand j'étais avec Chie, je voulais que tu sois heureuse, bien qu'au final, je n'étais qu'une égoïste, je voulais que tu restes toujours à mes côtés, que tu ne me quittes jamais. Je crois que Chie avait raison pour nous deux, on s'aimait sans se rendre compte. Et je ne veux pas perdre cette chance." La châtain fut étonnée par ces paroles, c'était quoi cet amour ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Auparavant sa meilleure amie était folle d'amour pour Chie, elle ne voyait qu'elle, elle avait été mise de côté. Certes, elles passaient du temps comme par le passé, mais c'était plus comme avant. Elles avaient grandi, elles avaient changé. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait c'était transformé en une profonde amitié, Reyna était comme sa grande sœur et rien d'autre. Elle pourrait se confier à elle, lui demander de l'aide à n'importe quel moment. Voilà leur lien.

"Je vais demander le divorce, je dois arrêter cette mascarade, l'infidélité de Chie m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. C'est moins douloureux que je ne le pensais, si elle veut être avec cette gamine, qu'elle aille vivre avec elle, je ne leur donnerai rien en retour. Surtout j'aimerai qu'avec le temps on se donne une chance d'évoluer dans notre relation, qu'on devienne encore plus proche, tout ce temps perdu, on pourra le rattraper." Viola était abasourdit, il était hors de question qu'elle se mette en couple avec sa meilleure amie, c'était beaucoup trop tard maintenant. Son coeur n'appartenait plus à cette femme mais à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle le veuille ou non, Shizuru ne cessait de penser à Natsuki.

"On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je ne le veux pas." Déclara la buveuse de thé qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Reyna Hallard n'était pas sérieuse, c'était le choc de la tromperie qui la faisait parler de la sorte, c'est-à-dire de manière insensée. Mais la concernée attrapa une des mains de la beauté aux cramoisis.

"Je sais qu'on ne peut revenir en arrière toutefois on peut avancer ensemble."

"Non, je ne suis pas intéressée à changer notre relation qu'est l'amitié, cela me convient parfaitement. Tu es peut-être déçue de ton mariage m-" Un baiser prit de court la plaidoirie du professeur à la cascade miel, elle repoussa aussitôt sa comparse qui tituba en arrière.

"Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne recommences pas Chie, je te pardonne pour cette fois-ci, car je sais que tu traverses un moment difficile du point de vue privé, je serai toujours là pour t'aider et te soutenir. Cependant, je ne tolérerai pas que tu recommences. J'ai fait la bêtise par le passé de taire mes sentiments, et tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas que je recommence cette absurdité. Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui me fait rire, sourire, sortir de mes gonds. J'ai même été abjecte avec elle, et elle m'a si facilement pardonné alors que je ne le méritais...je l'ai encore blessée pour des futilités."

"Tu parles de ce mini clone de Saeko ? Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres. Comment peux-tu aimer l'image de cette femme qui a détruit ta famille, ta vie ?" Riposta amère la meilleure amie de Shizuru, elle n'appréciait pas que la jeune femme puisse s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau été trompée. Et encore une autre gamine, sa femme et maintenant son amie ? Non, elle n'arrivât pas à l'accepter.

"Natsuki n'est pas Saeko, je le réalise à chaque instant. Elles se ressemblent physiquement, mais il y a des particularités que possède seule Natsuki, déjà la taille, elle est grande, elle ne porte pas de lunette, ses yeux sont plus clairs, son visage plus ovale et fin, sa peau est basanée. Elle a des adorables fossettes quand elle sourit, et elle ferme toujours les yeux. Elle est sportive, son corps est bien musclé. Si je le rencontrais pour la première fois dans la rue, je la méprendrais pour un mannequin. Quant à son caractère, il est presque parfait. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir montré tous mes pires défauts quand elle me voit, cependant tu ne les as pas tous vu. Je lui ai montré ma colère, ma haine, ma faiblesse, mes rires, mon amour pour elle. Elle a vu ce qui ce cachait au plus profond de mon cœur, pourtant elle m'a accepté alors que je n'arrive pas toujours à le faire." Reyna semblait défaite, il semblerait qu'elle ait perdu sa chance, de nouveau c'était sa faute, elle n'avait pas réagi à temps, on lui prenait ce qu'elle croyait être acquis. Elle devait arrêter de se battre quand il n'y avait aucun espoir, elle sourit malgré tout. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi...vivante. D'habitude, elle affichait son masque de perfection, que rien ne l'atteignait. Elle ne montrait aucuns sentiments. Mais plus maintenant.

"Je dois y aller. Je suis désolée de partir ainsi mais-"

"Tu dois la retrouver ? Vas-y, je comprends. Tu m'avais soutenue avec Chie, je dois faire la même chose aujourd'hui. Oublies ce que je viens dire, c'était idiot et trop tardif." Shizuru se mit à sourire, puis elle se lança à la poursuite de sa dulcinée.

* * *

Viola sentit un poids s'échapper en elle, elle avait toujours au fond de son être cette rancœur envers Kruger mère. Pourtant son amour pour Natsuki était plus fort que sa haine. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle devait voir quotidiennement cette femme, elle n'irait pas aux dîners du week-end ou pendant les fêtes. Elle ne lui offrirait jamais de cadeaux, à part des chardons ou ses poubelles, mais fallait pas non plus exagérer. Il fallait qu'elle pense à l'instant présent. La châtain arrêta net sa poursuite, elle fut abasourdit quand elle vit la combattante aux émeraudes dans les bras d'une inconnue. La colère mais plus particulièrement la jalousie prit place sur sa rationalité. Viola mode : colère, je vais tout casser, était activé.

"Je ne te dérange pas Natsuki ! Tu ne veux pas aller en privé dans ta chambre avec ta copine ? Les rumeurs sur ton compte ne te suffisent pas ? Tu veux en rajouter plus ?" La nommée avait senti une aura démoniaque, dans sa vie elle avait vécu la peur, aujourd'hui elle semblait retrouver ses vieux ennemis. La bluette s'extirpa tant bien que de mal de l'étreinte plus qu'envahissante. Ensuite, elle se mit à sourire maladroitement :

"Ah Shizuru, quoi, non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, la phrase en elle-même fait déjà assez cliché. Bon, j'ai comme un truc avec les femmes matures, je ne le fais pas exprès, je me baladais, puis d'un coup sans mégarde, elle m'a serrée dans ses bras et m'a dit que je lui avais manqué. Je n'ai pas compris. Cependant, à moins que ma mémoire ne me fasse défaut, je ne connais pas du tout cette personne, et je l'ai expressément remarqué."

"Saeko ? Non...tu n'es pas elle...tu lui ressembles beaucoup." La dame continua, elle inspecta avec un froncement, de haut en bas la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

"Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu étais plus vieille, plus âgée et voûtée probablement comme ta précieuse Saeko ?" Cracha avec véhémence Viola.

"Oh ça fait mal..." Marmonna incrédule Natsuki qui ne s'attendit pas à une telle attaque mesquine, enfin à une autre personne qu'elle-même. Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule privilégiée à avoir ce traitement de faveur glacial. L'héroïne à la chevelure jais percevait facilement la tension entre les deux protagonistes, qui avait un petit air de famille. A part la couleur des yeux qui était marron, ainsi que les cheveux qui n'était pas bouclés pour la plus âgée.

"Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à ta mère." Révéla Saya alors que Natsuki tomba des nus. La mère de Shizuru ? Elle qui avait eu une aventure avec sa mère ? Celle qui a délaissé sa fille pour un amour à sens unique ou pas ? Elle n'avait pas tous les détails, de plus cela ne la concernait pas. C'était la vie de cette femme et sa mère bien que Shizuru fut un dommage collatéral. Elle voyait que le professeur refréna ses larmes.

"Depuis quand tu es ma mère ? Je n'ai jamais existé à tes yeux, va jouer le toutou avec ta grande copine qui t'a rejeté comme à chaque fois. Faut vraiment être idiote ou masochiste pour continuer de lui courir après. Pourquoi tu n'es pas au Tibet avec elle ? Elle t'a de nouveau abandonnée ? Encore ?"

"Oh...merde...mère ? Madame je veux dire..." La bluette savait qu'il y avait des batailles perdues d'avance. Alors elle allait battre en retraite, c'était la meilleure des solutions. Il fallait aussi qu'elle trouve une excuse pour emmener sa comparse. Distraction, distraction. Il fallait plutôt une diversion pour ne pas qu'il y ait une effusion de sang. Comme d'habitude, la louve allait donner de sa personne.

"Bonjour madame Viola, enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Natsuki Kruger la fille de Saeko. Vous allez bien ? Il fait un temps magnifique...enfin il pleut mais c'est beau quand même...bien qu'il y ait le tonnerre...et qu'il fasse tout noir et froid. C'est un peu effrayant, on est entourée par la foret silencieuse et des bêtes sauvages. Et ça donne froid dans le temps ce temps apocalyptique dans cette vieille école...c'est un peu comme commence le début des films d'horreur...et en général c'est celle qui parle le plus qui meurt en première...c'est-à-dire moi. Ahhh...heu...ouais...voici ma vie..." Se présenta poliment Natsuki en se courbant alors qu'elle se perdit à cause de la nervosité. Saya Viola relâcha son attention sur sa progéniture, et elle dévisagea l'adolescente aux émeraudes. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien la fille de sa meilleure amie, elle avait vu des photos de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds afin d'attraper dans ses mains le visage de la bluette, elle voulait examiner cette copie-conforme de son premier amour. La buveuse de thé visiblement n'appréciait pas du tout ce rapprochement, leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de l'un et l'autre. Elle tira par la capuche du sweet de la bluette qui en fut presque étranglée. Mais elle fut ramenée directe vers sa propriétaire, qui grogna presque de rage qu'on puisse toucher son bien.

"Espèce de pédophile ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher de nouveau MA Natsuki !" La nommée ne semblait pas particulièrement être ainsi appelé, non, elle n'aimait pas la manière dont cherchait à provoquer son interlocutrice le professeur. Elle était le moyen idéal d'attiser leur friction. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout cela. Elle n'était pas un objet. Oui son côté féministe était là.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es avec la fille de Saeko ?" Ria Saya qui ne croyait pas en une telle bêtise.

"Bien sûr que je suis avec elle. On s'est embrassées, elle est venue dans ma chambre."

"Quelques secondes ! ...minutes ! Je l'ai seulement ramenée dans sa chambre. Enfin pas longtemps pour faire des relations sex...rapprochés..." Rétorqua la bluette alors que personne ne semblait l'écouter.

"En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? Ce n'est pas comme si cette femme est ma belle-mère. Si c'était je m'en fiche, vous n'êtes rien pour moi. En plus, elle n'a pas voulu de toi, et je la comprends aisément. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas un amour à sens unique." Continua la beauté de Kyoto.

Natsuki tira par le poignet le professeur aux rubis et se mit en face d'elle, elle se prit à sa place la gifle. Elle laissa échapper un aïe. La situation était critique.

"Ouh...je pense que cette école me porte malheur. Je vais me retrouver momifier par des bandages, dans un lit d'hôpital si ça continue. Aussi Madame Viola vous ne devriez pas lever ainsi la main vers votre fille bien qu'elle ne se soit pas bien comporté à votre égard."

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !"Aboya en coeur les deux parents. La louve était sans voix. Il y avait bien un lien entre ses deux femmes, leur caractère de cochon ! Qu'elles se démerdent !

"Et c'est Mademoiselle Viola, je ne suis pas mariée." Remarqua celle-ci.

"Car tu as trompé mon père, tu as divorcée pour faute, tu ne devrais pas être autant fière ! Ça va Natsuki ?" Shizuru attrapa le visage de la bluette et inspecta sa joue bien rougie, elle foudroya aussitôt sa mère. "Pourquoi tu t'es interposée ! C'était stupide comme d'habitude, je t'ai dit de faire plus attention à toi !"

"Je voulais te montrer mon côté cool. Celle qui protège de son corps la femme qu'elle aime. C'est une simple gifle." Plaisanta la louve alors que sa comparse se mit involontairement à rougir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de telles phrases. Ou les méthodes de séduction étaient soit moins subtiles ou on la complimentait uniquement sur son apparence physique.

"C'est simplement idiot !"

"Tu radotes un peu." La châtain tira l'oreille de la louve qui couina gravement en retour ouah. Elle était très sensible des oreilles, elle allait presque s'effondrer sur ses genoux, des rougeurs apparurent ; la buveuse de thé nota mentalement cette curieuse mais intéressante faiblesse. Cela allait certainement l'aider dans un futur proche.

"Tu as intérêt à oublier ce que tu viens de voir Shizuru, ou je devrais sévir et te punir. Une bonne fessée sur mes genoux te ferais du bien."

"Peut-être que pour moi, ce n'est pas une punition."

"Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?" Coupa Saya qui n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle voyait, il y avait évidemment une complicité entre les deux jeunes femmes. Natsuki crut voir une lueur d'espoir dans cette guerre, elle vit la directrice qui s'arrêta net. Elle sut que ce n'était pas bon de rester dans les parages. Kruger junior se mit à sourire sournoisement.

Non, non, NON ! Gronda la Gakuencho en secouant les mains en avant, celle-ci ne voulait pas être au milieu de ce carnage. Mais son nouveau professeur ne souhaitait pas subir seule ce moment horrible, comme on disait : Plus on était de fou et plus on rit...ou ce serait pire...

"Mademoiselle la directrice ! Vous êtes là ! Mais venez ! Ne soyez pas timide !" Héla d'un ton timoré la bluette en faisant un signe de la main vers Mai, qui grimaçait de déplaisir, elle aurait dû fuir en courant sans se retourner. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir ? Non ?

"Tu n'auras pas de promotion." Avertit Tokiha à l'approche de la louve. La dite s'en fichait complètement.

"Je n'ai même pas encore travaillé."


	18. Chapter 18

_La fin arrive._

* * *

 **XVIII : Renvoyée ?**

 **PDV Natsuki.**

Nos protagonistes étaient silencieux, la tension était si tendue ; on entendait seulement mademoiselle la mouche qui se baladait tranquillement. Natsuki soupirait une énième fois. Elle ne connaissait même pas la raison de sa présence dans le bureau de la Gakuencho. Si elle le savait parfaitement, Mai était rancunière, parce qu'elle avait dénoncé sa présence aux deux autres chiffonnières, par conséquence, elle s'était faite punir. Manquerait plus qu'elle aille au coin. Bien que louve réalisa que sa chaise était presque dans le coin du bureau...super ! Quelle ambiance...elle adorait cette académie ! On savait l'accueillir. Elle a participé à une expédition où elle aurait pu ne plus jamais revenir, une bande de fille pourries gâtées s'en prenait à plus faible qu'elle, elle a été cataloguée de dépravée sexuelle...pire que les stars qui faisait la une des journaux à scandale, qu'est-ce qui allait ensuite lui tomber dessus ? Elle serait une droguée, psychopathe, tueuse en série ?

"Je ne voudrais pas vous stresser ou quoi que ce soit, mais les cours vont bientôt commencer, dans une demi-heure je crois. Il faudrait penser y aller sauf si on est aujourd'hui c'est un jour férié."

Aucune réponse.

"Bon tout le monde s'en fout du bien être des étudiants, des cours et de cette école et tout le reste. J'ai compris, je n'ai rien dit, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, ça ne changera pas depuis tout à l'heure. Pourquoi je suis là ? Oh oui, on m'a forcé à venir et ça ne me concerne pas...personne ne fait attention à moi..." Bougonna la louve qui croisa les jambes, puis observa par l'extérieur. Et si elle partait en douce ? Elle se mit à sourire mais Tokiha la fixait intensément...bon...elle n'avait plus aucune chance de fuir...sa gardienne allait presque lui mettre des menottes pour ne pas fuir. Sauf si elle était un ninja et qu'elle puisse disparaître sous un écran de fumé.

"Mai ! Comment as-tu osé laisser ma fille s'enticher de cette délinquante mal éduquée. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !" La nommée sortit de sa léthargie et aboya :

"Quoi ? Shizuru, tu es en couple avec Natsuki ?"

"Oui." Répondit la beauté à accent en regardant sa mère.

"Non, sinon je viens tout juste de l'apprendre. Sauf si d'un coup je suis mariée avec enfant...je serai assez choqué de tout juste l'apprendre." Contredit ironique la bluette.

"Ce n'est pas encore officiel." Rectifia le professeur au caractère de feu.

"C'est génial, je savais que vous seriez parfaite pour l'une et l'autre, j'ai de l'instinct sur ce genre de sujet. Depuis quand, ce n'est pas longtemps, c'était du rapide. Le coup de foudre ?"

"Je ne le permettrai pas, quel âge à cette gamine ? 24ans ? Et toi Shizuru 29 ?" Remarqua Saya à la consternation de tous, sauf de Kruger qui écoutait d'une demi attention. Elle était en train de regarder une petite araignée dans le coin du mur qui avait attrapé une mouche.

"Tu ne connais même pas mon âge, je ne devrais même pas m'en étonner, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fêté une seule fois mon anniversaire. J'ai 33 ans, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis sur mes choix, je ne suis plus une enfant, et cela depuis bien longtemps. Et toi tu as quel âge ? " Déclara la châtain en buvant sa tasse de thé afin de se calmer, mais son breuvage fétiche n'avait aucun effet calmant, ce fut même le contraire.

"Et j'ai 19 ans. Madam...demoiselle Viola." Dit la louve qui réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû rajouter.

"Quoi ! 19 ans ! C'est qui la pédophile ici ?"

"Ok, Saya, tu te calmes un peu, et Shizuru ne dit pas ce que tu avais l'intention dire ! Shizuru est une adulte responsable bien qu'il ait 14 ans d'âge d'écart, Natsuki est très mature pour son âge que ce soit le physique ou le mental. Elle est posée, calme, centrée, contrairement à Shizuru qui est parfois immature, sanguin parfois hystérique, donc ça balance. Elles sont parfaites l'une pour l'autre. J'ai même trouvé un nom pour leur couple ! ShizNat ! Je veux que Natsuki soit ma belle-fille, elle est géniale ! Elle pourra reprendre l'académie avec Shizuru ! Donc ne jette pas tes frustrations car tu es aigrie ! Tu as eu ta chance avec Saeko alors ne vole pas le bonheur de ma fille !" Avertit en tapant des poings contre son bureau, la directrice qui devait malgré elle, jouer les arbitres. Deux ados, elles étaient comme deux ados qui se disputaient pour des banalités...enfin, ce n'étaient pas vraiment des futilités. Les Viola se turent face au ton autoritaire de leur interlocutrice.

"Ta fille ! C'est Ma fille !"

"Hé ! Je ne suis pas hystérique ! Et puis Mai a raison, elle a été plus une mère que tu n'as jamais été !" Pesta la buveuse de thé qui n'appréciait pas la discussion.

"Bon, pour quelle raison tu es ici Saya ? Tu n'es pas venue à l'académie depuis des années." La dite s'humidifia les lèvres à l'interrogation de la rouquine.

"On m'a demandé de venir ici, car il y a des problèmes à l'académie, et de nombreux parents se plaignent de l'école. Il y a eu des agressions, il y a ce prédateur sexuel. Je ne l'accepterai pas dans cette école. Elle doit partir sur le champ, cela ferait un problème en moins."

"Natsuki n'est pas un prédateur sexuel. Ce sont d'horribles rumeurs non fondées pour la nuire. Et tu te laisses manipuler comme les autres, je te croyais plus intelligente que cela. Je sais déjà que tout était faux. J'ai même des témoins qui peuvent répondre favorablement pour Natsuki. Elle n'a fait que protéger les élèves." Rétorqua d'un ton calme la Gakuencho. Ajouter plus de polémique ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

"Et comment se fait-il que l'école t'intéresse ? Tu ne semblais même pas savoir quelles sont les matières qu'on enseigne. Et puis Saeko n'est pas là. Aussi tu te crois mieux que les autres surtout avec ton passif ? Tu me fais rire, ton opinion n'a aucune valeur. Alors va-t'en comme tu en as l'habitude de faire. Tu ne manqueras à personne." Jappa Shizuru qui n'aimait pas que sa mère se mêle des affaires de l'école, elle avait aussi cette peur que sa grande amie de toujours vienne aussi ici.

"Shizuru Nanami Viola ! Je te rappelle que je suis ta mère et l'une des principales créatrices, donc bien sûr je m'inquiète pour cette école."

"Nanami ? Vraiment ?" S'enquit incrédule Natsuki, Shizuru ne préféra pas ajouter plus sur son deuxième prénom.

"Qui vous a prévenu ?" Questionna suspicieuse la bluette, c'était vraiment étrange tous ces problèmes, ils venaient les uns après les autres. Viola senior ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Elle n'aimait pas cette jeune femme, bien qu'elle ressemble à Saeko, son caractère correspondait parfaitement à son père, Kenshi Kruger. La fierté, se croyant supérieur, C'était à cause de cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas pu être avec Saeko. Elle l'avait abandonné à cause de lui, Saeko avait trompé son mari à cause de la solitude. Depuis des années ils n'étaient pas en couple, ils ne vivaient pas ensembles, il était venu la voir une seule fois mais la culpabilité avait été trop forte, c'était pour cette raison qu'elles avaient rompues, Saeko avait toujours aimé son homme, mais elle l'aimait aussi. Elle les aimait tous les deux. Néanmoins c'était malsain cette situation. Donc elle avait tout arrêté, et quand elle avait appris la mort de son mari, elle était partie en lui laissant une lettre d'excuse, qu'elle voulait rester seule au Tibet pour s'absoudre de ses péchés.

"Oui Saya, qui est-ce qui t'a prévenu ?" La nommée soupira quand tous les regards convergèrent en sa direction.

"Est-ce qu'elle peut s'en aller ?" La plus âgée des Viola pointa son attention sur Natsuki qui ne semblait pas perturbée par cette vive animosité.

"Si Natsuki part, je pars." Déclara solennellement Shizuru.

"Bon ça suffit maintenant !" Gronda Natsuki qui ne supportait plus cette situation. On parlait d'elle mais elle était inexistante dans la conversation. Elle en avait marre. "Vous commencez tous à me les casser, et je ne dirai pas quoi car je veux rester polie. Un, je ne suis pas concernée par cette conversation, je n'ai rien fait de mal, prédateur sexuelle ? Il faudra interroger les étudiants de cette école, et Alyssa, Nao ainsi que Akané on dit qu'elle dirait la vérité sur la situation, elles m'en ont parlé. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas avec Shizuru, on n'est pas un couple. Oui, on s'est embrassées, une fois à cause des émotions, mais je ne peux renier ma mère ainsi que famille. Et je ne peux vous affronter mademoiselle Viola. Troisièmement, je sais pourquoi il y a tous ces problèmes dans cette école. Il y a un nom, Marguerite." Les protagonistes furent sans voix, la seule personne qui prit la parole fut la Gakuencho.

"Que veux-tu dire que tous les problèmes sont causés par les Marguerite ?"

"A ce qu'a pu entendre d'une source anonyme, et qui ne veut pas que je dévoile son identité, ainsi que mes recherches. Le père de Tomoe veut faire partir la Gakuencho de son poste, depuis quelques temps, il n'a fait que dégrader sa réputation en tant que directrice par l'aide de sa fille et sa bande de petit toutou, soi-disant elle est incapable de diriger correctement cette académie. Il y a même une pétition pour vous faire renvoyer de votre poste. Il y a aussi des parents qui participent à votre renvoi. Donc je pense que tout ceci est une conspiration, le fait que vous m'engagiez comme professeur et que j'ai pu dénoncer les agissements de la progéniture de ce sale type, je pense que me pourrir la vie est une sorte de vengeance."

"Mais pour quelle raison fait-il tout cela ?" Questionna le professeur aux rubis, elle ne comprenait pas la raison de cet acharnement et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'ai déjà découvert pas mal de chose en peu de temps, je suis devenue un détective, en plus je suis même pas payé. Je dois y aller. Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin, je meurs de faim." La louve s'en alla et elle se fit poursuivre par Shizuru.

"Natsuki, attend-moi. Nous devons parler." L'interpellé se retourna subitement.

"Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la manière dont tu as agi." Pesta la louve alors que son interlocutrice semblait ne pas savoir que répondre.

"Que veux-tu dire Natsuki ?"

"Tu sais parfaitement où je veux en venir. Tu m'as utilisé pour provoquer ta mère, et plusieurs fois, tu n'as fait qu'attiser sa colère comme si je n'étais pas là, c'était franchement immature, comme l'ado qui sort avec un garçon que déteste ses parents en tant que signe de rébellion, oui j'ai vu ça dans des séries. Je sais que tu déteste ma mère, que tu as visiblement des rapports tendus avec la tienne, mais ne me mets de force dans ces conflits. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et tu me punis comme les autres. Je ne peux accepter tout ceci, pour moi ce n'est pas une façon de commencer une histoire. C'est trop compliqué pour moi, je ne recherche pas cela, je suis une personne simple qui protège ceux qu'elle aime. Je vais retourner chez moi après avoir résolu ce problème avec l'académie." La bluette s'éloigna, quant à Viola, elle retient péniblement ses larmes. Elle avait l'impression ce terrible moment où sa mère l'avait abandonné, et ce fut le tour de Natsuki...tout était de sa faute...comme toujours...elle ne méritait pas d'être aimé.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX : Piège.**

 **PDV Tomoe**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux Shizuru-sama venait de se faire rejeter par cette garce ? Je ne pouvais retenir les tremblements de colère qui parcourait mon corps ! Je ne pouvais accepter que ma déesse puisse s'amouracher de cette moins que rien. Elle n'avait rien, pas de prestance, d'argent ou de charme. J'étais supérieure à cette nullité. Elle était violente, insupportable, elle se mêlait des affaires qui ne la concernaient pas.

Je n'allais pas la laisser s'en sortir, elle allait le payer, j'allais l'humilier. Et Shizuru verra que je suis meilleure qu'elle.

* * *

 **PDV Natsuki.**

La bluette était dans son dortoir à préparer ses valises, c'était dommage que la situation prenne une telle tournure mais pour être honnête, cela n'était pas une déception de partir de cette académie, elle pervertie jusqu'à la moelle. Les élèves, la mentalité même les adultes n'étaient pas mieux. Alors elle retournerait à Tokyo, cependant, une chose était positive dans cette histoire, elle avait envie de reprendre ses études. Pas en tant que combattante, elle en avait pas l'âme mais pourquoi pas être cascadeuse ou professeur de sport ? Oui c'était une bonne idée.

La louve entendit qu'on frappa à la porte, elle s'y rendit puis ouvrit. Elle fronça des sourcils quand elle ne vit personne dans les environs. Elle regarda dans les couloirs pour être certaine, cependant rien. Puis elle remarqua un papier scotché sur la porte, elle le prit et lit.

 ** _Rejoins-moi dans la salle de combat, elle est en face des dortoirs, je veux t'affronter et prouver que je suis plus forte que toi. Si tu gagnes tu auras ce que tu voudras mais si je gagne, tu devras partir et ne plus jamais t'approcher de Shizuru._**

 ** _Tomoe Marguerite._**

Kuga se mit à grimacer, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec ces gamineries, elle n'avait rien à prouver, elle ne voulait pas obéir à cette petite peste. Elle n'allait pas être son chien. Toutefois, elle lit qu'elle allait faire ce qu'elle voulait si elle gagnait…si elle lui demandait de laisser l'école tranquille ? Cela l'ennuyait mais cette académie appartenait aussi à sa mère, à celle de Shizuru ainsi que Mai. La bluette lâcha un long soupir. Devait-elle partir comme si elle n'avait jamais vu ce mot et disparaitre à jamais. Elle observa sa valise qui était déjà prête. Elle ne devait rien à personne.

* * *

 **PDV Shizuru.**

La châtain ne savait que faire, Natsuki allait partir, elle savait qu'elle était en partie fautive comme sa mère. Depuis quand elle était aussi immature, Natsuki avait parfaitement sur elle tout comme Mai. Elle était une enfant qui ne faisait que geindre. Elle devait changer, elle ne pouvait toujours accuser les autres de ses malheurs. Oui sa mère l'avait trahie tout comme Saeko ; pourtant elle n'était pas obligée de faire sa vie un calvaire pour ses femmes. Elle ne devait pas vivre dans le passé mais pour son avenir, ces femmes ne détruiraient pas de nouveau sa vie. Elle était amoureuse de Natsuki alors elle allait combattre et ne pas abandonner comme elle l'avait fait pour Ahn. Le professeur aux rubis vit des élèves courir dans les escaliers, elle leur ordonna d'arrêter mais personne ne semblait l'écouter et des bribes de mots l'interpella ;

« On doit se dépêcher on va rater le combat du siècle. »

« Aucune chance que cette nouvelle puisse battre Tomoe. »

« Pourtant j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait battue à elle seule l'élite. »

« Elle a eu de la chance, de plus elle a triché à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Impossible qu'elle ait pu survivre à l'épreuve de survie de l'ile. »

« Oui elle va être humiliée, toute l'école va voir implorer Tomoe. Bien fait pour elle, tu as lu les articles sur elle ? »

« Que c'est un prédateur sexuel ? On m'a dit que c'était des rumeurs. »

« Je suis certaine du contraire. »

Shizuru se mit à courir en compagnie de ses étudiants, elle devait protéger Natsuki. Elle ne savait pas quelle tromperie allait utiliser Marguerite.

* * *

 **PDV** **Natsuki**.

La bluette entendit des insultes à son encontre, elle se mit à rire. Elle ne s'attendit pas être dans une sorte de ring. En plus il y avait des barbelés tout autour, elle ne pouvait faire n'importe quoi. On n'était pas dans des films de gangster. Elle observa la foule en délire qui clamait les faveurs envers leur camarade. I y avait même des banderoles pour Tomoe. Elle adorait visiblement être au centre de l'attention, complexe de supériorité.

« Alors tu as amené ta bande ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour te soutenir c'est ça ? Tu ne peux pas te battre seule ? Tu veux peut-être ta maman ? » Marguerite se mit à rire glacialement. Elle prit une longue épée et la sortit de son fourreau.

« Cela met plus de piquant à notre combat s'il y a de l'ambiance. De plus, je n'ai pas de mère. »

« Et les barbelées ? Un fantasme de ta part ? Tu aurais dû mettre une veste en cuir avec des clous. » Questionna la combattante aux émeraudes, il était impossible qu'elle puisse les enjamber sans se lacérer la peau, cette femme était totalement dérangée pour faire ce genre de combat.

« Oh mais il n'y a pas que ça. Normalement il y avait un décor pour un film mais je vais rajouter un bonus. Allez les gars ! » Siffla l'étudiante à la chevelure verte. Natsuki vit qu'on était en train de mettre de l'électricité sur les câbles, elle se mit à déglutir péniblement. Non, elle n'était pas venue ici pour faire un barbecue de son corps.

« Je vois que tu as peur, tu devrais, je ne vais pas me montrer gentille. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. » Tomoe jeta une épée vers Kuga qui l'attrapa au vol.

« J'ai appris par mon père que combattre c'est une question de survie, si on fait peur à son adversaire, on le domine totalement. Si tu as peur alors tu te rends, n'importe qui a peur pour sa propre vie et se comporte comme un lâche. Dans cette école nous ne combattons pas avec de vraies armes, ce sont des bouts de bois comme pour les gamins qui se battent à la récréation. Se battre avec la peur, c'est la véritable victoire. » La bluette se mit à glousser à ses paroles. Elle sortit l'épée de son fourreau et observa la lame luire sous la lumière, elle ajouta :

« J'ai appris autre chose de mon père. Combattre ce n'est pas une question de force ou de pouvoir. On se bat dans sa tête et non avec ses émotions. On se bat pour ce qui nous est juste ou pour le plaisir de s'amuser si c'est avec ses amis ou camarades de combats. La violence n'amène que la violence. Les armes ne servent que à se défendre, si on les utilise à mauvais escients on se fait blesser ou pire. J'ai pu voir quel type de personne tu étais Tomoe. Lâche, tu rabaisses les autres parce que tu te crois meilleure que les autres, tu blesses parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on puisse te surpasser, tu martyrise les autres car tu as peur qu'on ne t'admire plus. Tu crois que la violence est ta force, c'est le contraire c'est ta plus grande faiblesse. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être à ton niveau pour te le prouver. » Natsuki jeta son arme loin d'elle, l'épée glissa dans un coin. Son adversaire se mit à sourire.

« Tu es suicidaire mais surtout stupide, tu ne peux pas gagner sans arme. »

« C'est ce que tu crois, ce qui prouve ma théorie que tu es faible si tu as besoin d'une arme pour me battre. Shizuru n'as pas de chance d'avoir une taré de ton genre à ses pieds. Tu voulais qu'on se batte ? Si je gagne, tu pars de cette école et tu dis à ton père de ne pas toucher à l'académie, si tu gagnes alors je disparais à jamais. » Tomoe furieuse se précipita vers la louve et commença son assaut. Natsuki ne bougea pas, le sang gicla le long de sa joue. Elle avait attrapé directement avec sa main la lame de l'épée.

« Je te tuerais ! » Siffla comme un serpent Tomoe alors que son interlocutrice ne semblait pas avoir peur de la menace, c'était même le contraire, ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation, un vrai combat se profilait, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti autant d'adrénaline.

« Tu crois que je te laisserai facilement faire ? Tu ne me connais pas. Viens si tu oses. » Kuga donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire qui glissa à quelques centimètres en arrière, elle résista à l'attaque. Natsuki lui fit signe de s'approcher. Et c'était ce qui se produisit, Tomoe se précipita en sa direction et déferla des coups.

« Natsuki ! » Hurla une voix. Ce fut celle de Shizuru. Kuga qui avait fait un saut retourné avait vu la présence de la châtain. Elle voyait parfaitement son inquiétude mais elle devait se concentrer sur son combat ou elle allait perdre. Les cris apeurés de son professeur firent bouillir de colère son élève. Elle parvient à toucher la jambe de la louve qui n'avait fait qu'éviter les assauts endiablés, ce n'était pas évident de prévoir les coups quand il n'y avait pas de contrôle dans les gestes de son adversaire. La bluette se mit à grimacer de douleur, heureusement qu'elle avait bougé sinon son genou aurait été dans un piteux état.

« Natsuki, encore Natsuki, qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi ! » Cracha Marguerite qui continua de cibler son ennemie. La bluette parvient à marcher sur la pointe de l'arme, de son autre pied elle brisa l'arme en deux. La bluette contra l'attaque de son adversaire qui appela à l'aide, on lui envoya une lance. Elle se mit à hurler comme une guerrière. Natsuki secoua la tête, elle n'avait guère le choix que de se montrer plus sérieuse.

Tomoe chercha à blesser la louve au niveau de son ventre, Natsuki vit cette action, elle attrapa fermement le bois de l'arme. Tomoe essaya par tous les moyens d'extraire son arme, cependant la bluette ne semblait pas vouloir lui rendre, elle tira d'un coup sec et ramena Marguerite en sa direction, celle-ci ne put éviter le coup de boule qui la désarçonna aussitôt. La tête en sang, le chef des élites souffla de haine.

« Tu es vraiment qu'une gamine, on doit te montrer ce qui est bon et mauvais. Tu ne pourras jamais gagner contre moi si tu continues dans cette voie. » Tomoe baissa la tête.

« Tu as raison pour une chose… » De nouveau la tricheuse avait de nouveau eu de l'aide de sa bande, Haruka avait lancé en direction de Natsuki une chaine, celle-ci se fit emprisonner au niveau du cou. Elle était piégée. Elle essaya de se libérer de cet étranglement, ce fut impossible, elle se fit tirer en arrière.

« Je suis prête à tout pour gagner, à écraser n'importe qui. » On entendit des cris, il n'y avait plus des encouragements mais de la colère. On pouvait entendre tricheuse, malhonnête, et des insultes plus dégradantes envers Tomoe. La nommée ne semblait plus réaliser ce qui se passait, elle voulait détruire Natsuki et à n'importe quel prix. La louve se fit ramener dangereusement vers les barbelées, elle ne pouvait pas éviter d'être électrocuter. Elle ferma les yeux, elle savait qu'elle devait passer par cette épreuve pour gagner. Haruka allait elle aussi valser, il semblerait qu'elle ne connaisse pas les sciences, le métal était très conducteur. Cependant, des personnes vinrent à la rescousse de la bluette. Nao ainsi que sa petite sœur s'étaient jeté sur la blonde et la mordait. Armitage était en train de hurler et relâcha sa proie qui se libéra aussitôt du piège. Toutefois, Natsuki reçut un coup de poing de Tomoe, elle se prit directement les barbelées dans le dos. La louve se mit à hurler de douleur.


	20. Chapter 20

Natsuki tomba sur ses fesses, on ne voyait plus son regard car elle avait la tête baissée. Ce fut le silence total. Tomoe se mit à rire victorieusement.

« Je savais que j'allais gagner qu'importes les moyens employés. » Tomoe sentit qu'on lui avait attrapé fermement l'épaule, la douleur fut insoutenable, on était en train de lui broyé les os. Surprise, elle se retourna aussitôt. À sa plus grande stupéfaction, son idole était là. Shizuru retourna son élève puis elle lui asséna une gifle percutante qui la fit tomber sur le sol. Hébétée, l'étudiante psychotique se tient la joue en feu, du sang s'écoula le long de sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à son menton. Elle leva doucement son regard apeuré sur son professeur, celle-ci avait une apparence différente de celle d'habitude. Ce n'était la parfaite femme qui ne montrait qu'un sourire bienveillant. Non, en face d'elle se tenait une toute autre personne, elle crut même que ce ne fut pas la personne qu'elle admirait. Shizuru avait les traits du visage crispé, son regard rouge vif était devenu aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Elle tremblait de rage, sa posture n'était plus élancée et droite. La protagoniste aux cramoisis attrapa par la veste Marguerite, avec une force incroyable, elle la souleva comme si de rien n'était.

« Shizuru-sama… » Bégaya paniquer le membre fondateur de l'élite alors que son interlocutrice se mit à grimacer au titre qu'elle venait de recevoir. De nouveau, l'image parfaite de la châtain avait changé et cela ne faisait que commencer.

« Tu ne devrais pas me nommer de la sorte Marguerite, entendre ce respect de ta bouche me donne envie de vomir. » La nommée se mit à déglutir péniblement quand la beauté à la cascade miel serra progressivement sa veste à l'en étouffer.

« S-Shizuru-sama, professeur, c'est pour vous que je me suis battue. Cette fille ingrate ne mérite pas votre amour ! Je lui ai montré qui était la meilleure pour votre cœur. Elle n'est pas forte, elle est faible, c'est une minable ! »

« Donc tu le mérites ? Tu es lâche, c'est toi qui est minable, tu as piégé volontairement Natsuki, tu as utilisé des armes contre elle alors qu'elle eut le courage de t'affronter à mains, tu as demandé l'aide d'Haruka pour l'entraver, tu as tenté de la tuer. Tu espères que je prenne ces bêtises pour une preuve d'amour à mon égard ? Tu as perdu la tête, tu t'en prends physiquement à la personne que j'aime, tu crois que je vais t'applaudir ? Pour moi tu n'es qu'une étudiante parmi tant d'autre, je ne t'ai jamais montré de l'amour, je me suis comportée avec toi comme avec les autres. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, vous m'avez dit que j'étais une excellente élève, que j'avais du talent, que vous étiez fière de moi. » Fujino se mit à ricaner froidement, elle relâcha Tomoe sur le sol. Avec son pied, elle parvient à faire venir dans ses mains l'épée qu'avait en main l'ancienne propriétaire. Elle mit la pointe de la lame au niveau de sa pommette et d'un mouvement rapide, elle trancha le long de sa joue, une giclée d'hémoglobine s'échappa à la plus grande consternation de tous. Shizuru ressemblait à un démon vengeur, elle avait un sourire sournois et plus aucune bienveillance.

« Shiz…shizuru-sama…pourquoi ? Je vous aime. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous. » La dite ne semblait pas écouter les dires de son interlocutrice, elle observa le sang couler le long de son arme.

« Je te rends l'appareil pour la joue de ma bien aimée. Maintenant, je devrais t'étrangler ou te battre jusqu'à ce que tu m'implores ? J'ai bien envie de te briser les jambes, non, les mains ainsi tu ne lèveras plus les mains sur personne…ou devrais-je te faire gouter au courant électrique comme tu l'as fait pour ma Natsuki ? Qu'est-ce que le plus douloureux ? Peut-être que si je te coupais ta main ce serait le mieux ? » Tomoe avait les yeux exorbités quand son idole se rapprocha d'elle, elle recula en arrière en convulsionnant. La lame se leva dans les airs, Marguerite ferma les yeux et se mit à hurler de terreur.

« Shizuru, ça suffit, tu lui as fait peur, elle a fait sur elle, oh, je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie. Tu as une tête terrible, j'ai cru voir la faucheuse, je comprends pourquoi elle a eu la peur de sa vie, j'aurai eu la même réaction que Tomoe. La mort, une bonne idée pour Halloween. » Remarqua une voix, ce fut celle de Natsuki. Celle-ci avait retrouvé son énergie, elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds. L'épée de Shizuru était à quelques centimètre de son cou, si elle avait armé son coup, Kuga aurait eu certainement une hémorragie et pire. Heureusement qu'elle se trouvait en face d'une experte en arme.

« N-Natsuki ? » La nommée se mit à sourire et à frotter l'arrière de sa nuque.

« C'est bien moi. Pffiou…heureusement que tu as fait couper l'électricité, je n'aurai pas donné cher de ma peau. Le cramé ce n'est pas à la mode. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. » Shizuru fit tomber son arme sur le sol, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle ravala un trop plein de salive. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer ainsi devant la personne qu'elle aimait, si misérable. Elle détourna la tête. Une embrassade la raidit aussitôt. Elle reconnut ce parfum d'agrume. Kuga était en train de cacher son visage contre sa poitrine.

« Tu ne devrais pas te rabaisser à son niveau. Elle est paumée, elle n'est pas bien dans sa tête, je l'ai remarqué lorsqu'elle s'est mise à parler de pouvoir et d'amour, elle a besoin d'être soignée. »

« C'est pour cette raison que tu ne t'es pas battu sérieusement avec elle au risque de ne pas t'en sortir ? » S'injuria la châtain qui tenta de s'échapper de l'embrassa mais la louve fut plus forte qu'elle, c'était ironique face à la situation qu'elles venaient de vivre. Fujino n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, c'était de gifler cette imprudente afin de lui remettre en place ses esprits. Pourquoi pensait-elle toujours à elle avant les autres ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, elle avait aussi le droit d'être égoïste !

« Pas seulement, je pense que la blesser n'aurait pas aidé son mal. Et je crois que son père le sait maintenant. » Le professeur se recula, les perles salées ne cessèrent de coulèrent, les doigts froids de la bluette les retira avec maladresse. Shizuru vit que le père de Tomoe était venu avec la directrice chercher l'étudiante. La foule autour de la cage fut dispersée par sa mère. La beauté aux rubis semblait tétanisée lorsqu'elle vit cette autre bluette. Natsuki se retourna à ce changement de comportement.

« Natsuki…ma chérie… »

« Mère… cela fait longtemps. Je sais que je coupe un peu l'ambiance…mais je ne me sens pas en super forme. » La louve s'évanouit dans les bras de Shizuru qui l'attrapa à temps.

* * *

Shizuru était à attendre à l'extérieur avec Saeko, l'ambiance était très pesante, personne n'osait amorcer la conversation. Pour la plus âgée des deux prit l'initiative :

« Tu aimes ma fille ? » La chatain fusilla du regard son interlocutrice qui se mit à racler nerveusement la gorge. Elle était un peu trop directe.

« Cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Oh, cela ne vous dérange pas ? Quelle chance que j'aie ! Votre opinion ou mots ne m'intéresse pas. » Répondit ironique le professeur à la cascade miel alors que Saeko soupira, ça allait être difficile.

« Je voulais dire que si tu éprouves des sentiments pour ma fille alors je ne m'interposerais pas et j'ai averti ta mère de ne pas s'en mêler. »

« Mais quelle générosité de votre part, vous voulez quoi en échange ? Me dire que vous allez être avec ma mère, et que mères et filles seront ensembles ? »

« Non ! Je ne vais pas me mettre en couple avec ta mère. »

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous couché avec elle ! Vos conneries ont brisées plusieurs vies dont celle de mon père et la mienne ! » Cracha folle furieuse la buveuse de thé qui se leva de sa chaise.

« Je sais que j'ai mal agi, je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai fait de terribles erreurs avec des si lourdes répercussions. »

« Au moins vous le reconnaissez. Avez-vous réellement aimé ma mère ou vous l'avez utilisé pour réchauffer vos nuits ? » La bluette se mordit la lèvre, il y avait une telle animosité, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre cette hostilité à son encontre. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était revenue dans ces lieux, parler à Shizuru. Elle ne s'attendit pas à voir sa meilleure amie ainsi que sa propre fille.

« Je vais être honnête. Oui, au début c'était cela. Elle était là pour moi, c'était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, elle était tout pour moi. La solitude est tenace, mon mari était parti avec ma fille. Et moi j'étais seule avec nos deux autres enfants, c'était dur de survivre. Je me suis reposé sur ta mère…plus que je ne devais, on s'est rapproché. Shizuru, tu ne le sais pas car tu ne l'as jamais expérimenté, mais j'aimais ta mère ainsi que mon mari. J'aimais les deux. Il est possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois. » Shizuru ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle allait revenir un autre moment revoir Natsuki mais Saeko se mit à travers son passage, ensuite elle se mit à genou et baissa la tête sur le sol.

« J'aurai dû le faire depuis le longtemps, tu es celle qui a le plus souffert de la situation, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi sur le moment. Je suis désolée d'avoir été responsable de la mort de ton père, de t'avoir pris ta famille, ta vie. Alors ne fais pas la même erreur que la mienne, bats-toi pour ce qui est important, ne te donne pas des excuses pour fuir et abandonner. » La mère de Natsuki se releva, elle se courba devant Shizuru qui ne sut comment réagir.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en aller, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Je verrai ma fille plus tard. Que tu me pardonnes ou non, c'est ton choix. Au revoir. » La femme s'en alla, le professeur se passa les mains devant son visage. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas si elle pouvait pardonner cette femme, elle allait cependant écouter son conseil.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard. Dans l'infirmerie._

« Vraiment Natsuki, si j'avais mon propre cabinet et que tu étais ma patiente, je serai riche. » Plaisanta Reito, la louve lui balança un oreiller mais il l'évita de juste. La bluette se mit à couiner de douleur en maintenant son dos couvert d'un bandage.

« J'ai dit pas de geste brusque sinon je devrais te donner un calment. Tu sais où. » La louve mit aussitôt la main à son postérieur et secoua vigoureusement la tête un non.

« Ara, s'il le faut je vous aiderai docteur. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Shizuru. Bande de sadique ! » Les deux adultes se mirent à rire à la moue de la bluette. « Qui aurait cru que la vaillante Kuga ait peur des piqûres ? » Sourit Kanzaki alors sa patiente se mit à rougir de honte.

« Je n'ai pas peur des piqûres ! C'est juste que l'aiguille est immense… »

« Bon, Shizuru, ne la laisse pas s'échapper de son lit ou assomme-la. » Prévient l'infirmer alors que Natsuki fut choqué de la réponse de la châtain.

« Pas de soucis. Elle ne pourrait pas franchir le seuil de la porte s'en passer à travers de mon chemin. »

L'homme s'excusa et s'en alla. Shizuru observa la bluette qui tenta de remettre son chemiser. Le professeur s'approcha de Natsuki et l'aida à s'habiller.

« Je t'aime Natsuki, je suis désolée d'être stupide, impulsive, immature, enragée, sanguin, je ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir, j'ai tellement de défaut, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas m'aimer, tu as raison de partir loin de- » Une main attrapa la nuque de la beauté aux cramoisi, un baiser prit de court celle-ci qui ne dit plus rien. Elle fondit au baiser, elle tituba en arrière pour reprendre de la contenance mais allait chuter, l'avant-bras de Kuga la retient par la taille avant qu'elle ne chute.

« Je ne m'attendais à mettre dans un tel état la grande Shizuru Fujino, en plus, tu étais en train de retirer les boutons que j'étais en train de mettre. Perverse. » La nommée explosa de rouge.

« Non, ce n'était pas mon intention ! »

« J'avais raison les armes ne servent à rien. Aussi je ne te fuis pas, j'ai aussi agi de manière impulsive avec toi. J'ai eu peur quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, et puis il y a eu ta mère et la mienne. Tout ceci combiné était un peu trop pour moi alors que j'ai toujours eu une vie simple. Je voulais m'éloigner pour réfléchir calmement, je voulais te laisser une lettre afin de tout t'expliquer. Il semblerait que moi aussi je fais des erreurs. Je t'aime aussi Shizuru mais notre est si rapide et brusque, on n'en profite même pas comme le ferait un couple. Et puis l'académie, que je sois prof, ces rumeurs sur moi, les manigances avec les Marguerites, nos parents, c'est wow, beaucoup. »

« Je peux partir avec toi. » Proposa plein d'espoir Shizuru alors que son interlocutrice se mit à sourire.

« Non, tu as ta vie dans l'académie, malgré tout, tu es un bon professeur, tu as fait des erreurs mais tu t'es rachetée. Tu as toujours vécu ici. »

« Alors c'est une bonne chose que je m'éloigne de ces lieux, de tous ces problèmes. »

« Maintenant, il n'y a plus de souci. » Shizuru ne savait pas comment délier la situation, elle voulait être Natsuki et elle aimait être professeur d'auto-défense.

« Si j'ouvrais mon école en ville…j'ai toujours voulu enseigner aux enfants… j'ai mis de côté ce rêve et puis je l'ai oublié en ne faisant que travailler. » Natsuki se mit à sourire chaudement.

« Bonne idée. Mais Mai ne va pas être triste que te montres infidèle à son école ? »

« Non, elle sait que j'avais ce rêve depuis longtemps. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux alors tu as le choix. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'on voulait que tu sois la directrice de cette académie. » Shizuru semblait sans voix à cette nouvelle.

« Où est-ce que tu as entendu cela ? »

« De ma bouche. » Interrompit Mai qui entra dans la chambre, elle observa Shizuru qui était toujours dans les bras de sa dulcinée, elle s'éloigna aussitôt.

« Si vous voulez que je revienne plus tard, une demi-heure ça vous suffit ? »

« NON ! » S'exclama Viola honteuse.

« Plus ? Une heure ? Deux ? Non. Vraiment ? » Demanda d'un air taquin la rousse.

« Non, vous pouvez rester. »

« Je ne suis pas fan des plans à trois. Je n'ai rien contre vous, vous n'êtes pas mon genre et vieille enfin l'âge de ma mère. » Remarqua Natsuki qui se prit un coup dans les côtes de la part Shizuru. Tokiha se mit à rire, elle observa amuser le couple.

« Shizuru, j'aimerai que tu prennes la relève, j'y ai mûrement réfléchi, je te laisse l'académie, j'ai fait mon temps. J'ai dissous l'école, elle était gangrenée à un tel point que c'était impossible de la sauver, nous les trois fondatrices, on était toutes les trois d'accord. Shizuru, je veux que tu en fasses ce que tu veux. Cette idée de faire une école pour les enfants c'est une excellente idée. »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis la bonne personne. »

« Tu es parfaite. » Shizuru observa Natsuki qui semblait d'accord avec Mai.

« On se verra pendant les vacances scolaires. J'aimerai reprendre mes études, j'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal de touriste et d'hôtel dans les environs, je pourrais travailler ici quand j'aurai mon diplôme. »

« Vraiment ? » S'enquit enthousiaste la châtain.

« Oui. » Sourit la louve alors qu'elle se fit pousser dans le lit par Viola.

« Bon, je reviens dans deux heures. Profitez-bien vous deux. »

FIN

* * *

Ah enfin ! Je ne m'attendais pas à écrire 20 chapitres…ma prochaine histoire ? Une suite ? Une réécriture d'une histoire que j'ai supprimée ? Les deux sont fort possibles. Si vous aimez OUAT, n'hésitez pas à lire ma nouvelle ff mon univers est le tien.


End file.
